In your Eyes
by mimine666
Summary: Nos deux médecins préférés assistent à une conférence à Londres. L'air de la Tamise leur fera-t-il du bien!
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: London Trip pour nos deux médecins  
Bêta: Un grand merci à Manon et Nilla.

Je sais que j'avais promis de poster la suite de Highway to Hell mais en m'y remettant j'ai trouvé ceci au fond de mon disque dur et j'ai vu que je ne l'avais pas encore posté ici. so...

**CHA****PITRE I**

« House, dans mon bureau ! » Hurla-t-elle en le voyant se faufiler vers l'ascenseur. Elle regagna son antre, se préparant mentalement à la joute qui allait suivre. « Fermez la porte derrière vous. » Ordonna-t-elle quand elle perçut le cliquetis de sa canne dans son dos.

« Envie du matin... » Commença-t-il avec entrain.

« Tintin ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui passant l'index sous le nez. « Je ne sais pas trop comment vous annoncer cela... » Reprit-elle avec sérieux.

« Que vous avez une envie folle de mon corps ? Là, de suite, sur votre bureau ? »

« Oh, je préférerais, croyez-moi ! » Là, au moins, elle avait son attention la plus totale. « Comme vous le savez, représenter notre hôpital à travers le pays, le monde est une tâche assez difficile... »

« Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. » La coupa-t-il en se laissant choir sur l'une des chaises faisant face à son bureau.

« Non, ça, c'est certain. » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle essaya de reprendre avec entrain et conviction. « Le conseil d'administration a pensé que... »

« Laissez ses vieux croutons penser ce qu'ils veulent, vous êtes une femme libre, Cuddy. »

« Arrêtez de me couper ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Bon, ils ont pensé, à raison, que vous pourriez participer au prochain colloque mondial sur les maladies infectieuses... »

« Hors de question ! » Rugit-il, en bondissant de son siège.

« À Londres... »

« À Londres ? » Il se rassit.

« Et que je serais votre chaperon. » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lui faisant redouter le pire.

« Ça veut dire qu'on irait à Londres tous les deux ? »

« Mmh mhh. » Pour un génie, il ne percutait pas vraiment vite.

« Juste tous les deux ? » S'enquit-il de nouveau, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

« Malheureusement. » Grimaça-t-elle de nouveau.

« Cool ! » Avec cela, il déposa les pieds sur le bureau de la doyenne. « Y'a quoi au programme ? »

« Comment ça, cool ? » Houspilla-t-elle. « Vous... Vous n'allez pas aller hurler votre mécontentement ? Me menacer de toutes sortes d'inepties pour échapper à cette corvée ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il très calmement.  
« House... » Supplia-t-elle.

« Pas envie d'aller chez les British avec moi ? Dr Cuddy, je suis vexé ! » Railla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Au fait, on part quand ? »

« Demain matin. » Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Génial ! » Elle ne résista pas et laissa son front entrer en contact avec le bois. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elle avait passé une nuit atroce, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il refuse de venir qu'elle n'avait rien préparé. Rien préparé du tout. Ni ses affaires, ce qui était déjà une chose. Ni ses dossiers, pas plus que son remplacement. C'est donc vers 22 h qu'elle finit par appeler James Wilson. Elle n'eut pas trop à insister, heureusement. Brave patte, il lui proposa même de passer chez elle pour qu'elle le briffe, tout en faisant ses bagages.

Elle aurait cependant dû se douter qu'il ne venait pas totalement désintéressé. Non, loin de là. Elle aurait dû faire un petit bâton à chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son meilleur ami... Parmi les oncologues, il était l'un des meilleurs. Comme administrateur, il se défendait plutôt bien. Mais comme entremetteur... Il était touchant à vouloir amener l'amour autour de lui. Aussi le laissa-t-elle dire, se montrant tantôt amusée, tantôt agacée.

Puis il était parti, et les questions n'avaient cessé de se bousculer dans sa tête. Et si... Il y avait une chance pour un « eux » ? Serait-elle prête à s'engager dans une relation avec son employé ? Pouvait-elle compromettre leur relation, déjà défectueuse, pour...? Pour quoi, au juste? Une nuit de sexe ? Une semaine d'amourette ? Ou... Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait rempli sa valise sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle y avait mis. Tant pis. Il se faisait tard. Et ce serait l'occasion d'aller visiter Oxford Street !

À 4 h, quand son réveil sonna, elle n'eut aucun mal à se lever. Non, elle n'était pas encore couchée. Après avoir bouclé ses derniers dossiers en cours et les avoir envoyés à son remplaçant, elle avait bien essayé de trouver le sommeil. Mais la perspective de n'avoir que 2 h devant elle, ajouté au stress du voyage, l'en avait empêchée. Pire, elle avait été prise d'une frénésie nettoyante. Poussière, aspirateur, serpillère, rangement des armoires... Il n'y avait que les carreaux qu'elle n'avait pas faits, la nuit n'étant pas propice à cette tache.

C'est donc éreintée, et fraichement douchée, qu'elle monta à bord du taxi. Le diagnosticien était déjà là. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, la coinçant entre la banquette et la portière, et renifla ses cheveux. « Pouah, vous empestez la javel ! » Il se rassit plus convenablement. « On est stressée ? On flippe à l'idée de passer toute une semaine avec son employé préféré ?! »

Elle baissa la tête. Et zut, elle aurait dû se laver les cheveux...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L'embarquement s'était déroulé sans le moindre problème. Il n'en était malheureusement pas la même chose pour le décollage. Affolée, angoissée, elle lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naitre moqueries et rire chez le diagnosticien. Elle n'y pouvait rien si associer House et avion faisait remonter une foule de souvenirs pas forcément des plus plaisants.

Une fois que l'avion eut atteint sa vitesse de croisière, elle sortit son PC portable. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, elle s'aperçut qu'il était plongé dans une partie endiablée de Mario kart. Parfait. L'accalmie fut cependant de courte durée. Au bout d'une petite heure, la partie était finie. Il commença alors à s'agiter, lisant un livre pour le poser même pas une demi-heure plus tard. Rallumant sa Gameboy, pour l'éteindre aussitôt. Sortant un magasine, le feuilletant à vitesse grand V. Mettant son MP3 sur les oreilles, faisant mine de vouloir dormir. Puis attrapant de nouveau son livre...

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop porter attention à son manège, de peur que cela ne lui retombe dessus. Un House qui s'ennuie est à prendre avec des pincettes ! Seulement, là, elle n'avait plus le choix ! Ça devait faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'il la fixait. Résignée, elle se décida à lui faire face.

Les négociations furent serrées ! Billy Elliot face à Godzilla... Chacun défendait ses idées avec véhémence. Si bien que l'hôtesse fut obligée d'intervenir pour les faire taire. Leur imposer un choix : Kung Fu Panda. Du rire et de la douceur pour la jeune femme. De l'action et de l'humour pour monsieur.

Le film fut un enchantement, permettant à chacun de se détendre. Montrant chacun une facette de sa personnalité oubliée à l'autre. Lisa redevenait la jeune fille qu'elle avait pu être. Belle et insouciante. Douce et charmante. Si loin de la femme autoritaire qu'elle était devenue. Greg avait retrouvé son sourire charmeur, son rire communicatif. Qu'il était bon de le voir aussi libre et heureux.

La parenthèse fut de courte durée. Déjà, le film était fini. Même pas la moitié du trajet de parcouru. Mais la gaieté avait frappé les médecins. Ils se chamaillèrent un peu pour le film suivant, mais le compromis fut plus facile à trouver. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'après un énième éclat de rire, la doyenne se laissa glisser contre la forme solide à ses côtés. Ce fut tout aussi naturellement qu'il passa son bras derrière ses épaules, l'attirant davantage vers lui, avant de déplier la couverture sur leurs jambes.

Entourée, choyée, elle se laissa aller au sommeil. Sa tête glissa petit à petit, jusqu'à venir reposer sur l'épaule du diagnosticien. D'abord gêné, il resta de marbre. Puis la fatigue le gagnant, il s'accommoda de la position. Posant lui-même sa tête contre les boucles brunes de la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit message pour vous remercier de vos commentaires qui vont chauds au coeur et motivent.

CHAPITRE II

« Regardez, c'est notre train. » Pointa-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement, manquant de se faire percuter par un business man. L'homme à ses côtés ne put réfréner un sourire, avant d'afficher une moue terrible. Elle venait, encore, de sortir son plan. « Une fois à Victoria, il nous suffira de prendre la Circle Line et de descendre à l'arrêt High Street Kensington. À moins que le Notting Hill Gate soit plus proche de l'hôtel, je ne suis pas sûre... »

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de prendre un taxi ? » Tenta-t-il, pour la énième fois. Il eut, bien entendu droit à un regard mi-réprobateur mi-offusqué. Va pour le métro... Même s'il sentait le pire se profiler. Il ne l'avait pas pris depuis... Pfiou... Il était encore jeune et valide la dernière fois qu'il était monté dans un engin de telle sorte. Et, déjà à l'époque, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était les interminables couloirs qui l'habitaient. Mais la patronne avait parlé !

Comme prévu, le trajet en train se passa sans la moindre embuche. Ce fut à Victoria que les choses se gâtèrent. Foule abondante, lignes nombreuses. Ils avaient bien dû faire trois fois le tour de la gare avant de trouver la pancarte jaune indiquant la ligne souhaitée. Et sa jambe qui le tiraillait. Cuddy qui marchait toujours aussi vite. D'ailleurs comment faisait-elle pour arpenter à une telle vitesse avec des talons aussi hauts ? Se demandait son employé distancé. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le quai. 2 minutes à attendre. Il allait pouvoir récupérer un peu. Une vieille dame lui fit un peu de place sur un banc.

C'est alors que le vent s'engouffra sur le quai. Précédent la rame. La directrice s'était déjà levée, avait rassemblé leurs affaires et s'avançait vers le train. Le diagnosticien se leva à contrecœur, se faufila tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa supérieure et attendit patiemment que les gens descendent. La jeune femme monta la première et se retourna pour attraper les bagages restés à quai. Il ne sut pas bien s'il avait trébuché, si sa canne avait glissé ou si on l'avait bousculé. Toujours était-il qu'il bascula en avant, se rattrapant comme il pouvait à la porte. Mais le mal (le bien ?) était fait. Sa tête était entrée en contact avec une peau douce et moelleuse, légèrement parfumée. Il s'y frotta la joue, ce n'était pas tous les jours que...

« House, vous allez sortir votre tête de mon décolleté, nom de Dieu ! Et aidez-moi à porter cette valise ! » Vociféra la doyenne.

_Mind the gap, please mind the gap between the train and the platform_

Il rouspéta un peu. N'aurait-elle pas pu faire son annonce plus tôt ?! Il se recula à regret de la poitrine pour croiser le regard foudroyant de Cuddy. Au moins, il avait cessé de penser à la douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse.

_Stand clear of the closing doors_

À peine eut-il le temps de se pencher et d'attraper le bagage que le train se mettait en marche. La rame n'était pas pleine, mais vu les turbulences, il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber. Aussi se cala-t-il contre un recoin de la porte. La directrice sut lire la gène et la souffrance sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, leurs bagages à portée de main. À la première secousse, elle plaqua son corps contre le sien, lui évitant ainsi d'être balloté, et de se blesser. Quand le calme revint, elle posa une main sur son épaule. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda comment il se sentait.

C'est alors qu'il leva la tête. Et qu'il vit la lumière jaune s'allumer, leur signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à la station de St James's Park. Il la regarda, complètement ahuri. Fit le chemin inverse vers le plan du métro puis encore vers le visage de la doyenne. « Quoi ? » Demanda cette dernière, intriguée par son attitude.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » Hurla-t-il. « C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Mais vous pensiez à quoi ?! C'est pas possible pour vous de lire une carte à l'endroit ?! » S'énerva-t-il de plus belle, attirant l'attention de toute la rame. « Je ne vous écoute jamais, et je sais bien pourquoi maintenant ! »

Pendant ce temps, la doyenne s'était retournée, faisant désormais face au panneau lumineux. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas joué fine sur ce coup-là. Et qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Elle leur avait fait prendre la ligne dans le mauvais sens, fallait le faire. Rouge de honte, elle se tourna vers son employé : « On va descendre à la prochaine et prendre la ligne dans le bon sens. » Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé, espérant seulement qu'il ne l'étrangle pas de suite.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trois gros quarts d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à l'hôtel. Leur suite leur fut de suite attribuée, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer. À peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que l'homme se jeta sur le sofa, il avala deux comprimés avant d'éclater de rire. Lisa, un peu perplexe, le regarda faire. Avant de le rejoindre dans un fou rire communicatif. Elle ne savait pas bien si c'était la tension de la journée, de la dernière heure ou simplement le fait de le voir ainsi heureux, mais elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et des crampes au ventre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs gloussements s'estompèrent. Épuisés, ils restèrent affalés côte à côte dans le canapé. « Bon, ben je crois qu'on peut le dire maintenant : Londres, nous voilà ! » Plaisanta-t-il. Il eut droit à un sourire sincère en retour. Et encore quelques minutes de calme reposant.

La doyenne se redressa un peu, faisant face à son employé. « Et puis si on va par là, on a déjà commencé à visiter. » Dit-elle d'une voix angélique, un petit sourire en coin.

Il rit. « Ne poussez pas trop loin non plus ! Vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte contre vous pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, voir maltraitance ! » Menaça-t-il, presque sérieux.

Elle entra dans son jeu, complètement. « Parce que vous retrouver nez à nez avec mes seins, c'est de la torture ? »

« Vous avez essayé de m'étouffer avec ! Et puis, vous pensiez à quoi en me faisant prendre le métro ?! Vous voulez m'entrainer pour le marathon de New York ? Non parce que vous auriez pu me prévenir. Je me serais habillé comme il se doit, et drogué, bien entendu. »

« Vous êtes incorrigible ! » Elle se leva en secouant la tête, encore amusée par ces dernières paroles. « La chambre de droite ou de gauche ? » Demanda-t-elle en les ouvrants l'une après l'autre.

« Qu'importe. »

« Celle de droite est tapissée en rose, j'imagine... » Elle attrapa sa valise et commença à s'y engouffrer.

« Oh, vous imaginez bien ! » Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il perçut sa voix, puis commença à distinguer ses paroles. Encore endormi, il dut faire un gros effort de concentration. Elle râlait, contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Vu son débit de paroles et les mots grossiers qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, il doutait qu'elle soit au téléphone. Ou son interlocuteur avait vraiment dû la mettre en rogne. Il sourit à cette pensée. Avant qu'un bruit sourd ne vienne l'inquiéter davantage. Il se leva d'un bond, étouffa un cri de douleur et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Maudite valise ! Cinquième coup de pied et elle ne cédait toujours pas. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Les insultes volaient, les coups pleuvaient. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle sursauta en se retournant. Le drap de bain enroulé autour de son corps manqua de tomber au sol. Elle vit alors le diagnosticien les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'empressa de repositionner la serviette, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine. « House, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! » Ses joues la brulaient, sa bouche s'était tout à coup asséchée. Qu'avait-il vu, au juste ?

« Oh mon Dieu, Cuddy, vos seins me harcèlent ! Si vous ne les tenez pas, ils vont me sauter dans les mains d'ici la fin de la soirée ! »

« N'y pensez même pas ! Et qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?! On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous frappe avant d'entrer en vous ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

« House ! » Fulmina-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Et... Et j'ai cru que vous étiez tombée. Que vous vous étiez fait mal. » Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Oh. » Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il ait pu entendre la petite bataille qu'elle se livrait avec son bagage. « C'est ma valise, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. » Expliqua-t-elle, confuse.

« Et j'imagine que ça explique pourquoi vous êtes à moitié-nue. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous aider à la débloquer. C'est un problème éthique qui se pose à moi... » Deux doigts sur le menton, il était en pleine tirade.

« House... » Le coupa-t-elle, exaspérée, une fois de plus.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais vous aider. » Il quitta momentanément la pièce avant de revenir avec un couteau. « Je me demande vraiment comment vous faites, toute seule, à la maison, sans un homme... »

« Contentez-vous d'ouvrir la valise. »

Il trafiqua quelques instants avec le couteau, sans succès. « Une épingle à cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

« Oui, dans la valise ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Mais vous servez à quoi, vous, les femmes... » Il força quelques instants de plus et la serrure lâcha. Le couvercle sauta, exposant son contenu au nez et à la barbe du diagnosticien. « Ohhhh. » Fit-il en attrapant un string de dentelle noir .

« Sortez ! » S'exclama-t-elle, une main contre sa poitrine pour maintenir la serviette en place, l'autre poussant fermement son employé. « Sortez, je vous dis ! » Elle dut lutter pour parvenir à le mettre dehors.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je te jure ! » Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, soudain très intéressée par la conversation téléphonique de House. « Si, je te jure ! J'ai vu son sein gauche. Pas mal hein, pour son âge. Non, vraiment. Ferme, mais souple à la fois. Quoi comment je sais ça ? Ah mais je t'ai pas dit. J'ai fini le nez dans son décolleté. Faudra que je raconte... »

« House ! » S'énerva-t-elle, tout en croisant les doigts. Pourvu que ce soit Wilson à l'autre bout du fil !

« Oups, elle est là ! Mais non, on n'a pas couché ensemble... » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Cuddy, dites à Wilson qu'il s'agissait uniquement de rencontres fortuites. Qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, pour l'instant. »

« Comment ça pour l'instant ?! » S'écria-t-elle, outrée. Elle s'élança vers lui, prête à récupérer le téléphone, et sa dignité.

« Au train où vont les choses, entre les jumelles et moi. Je ne serais pas plus surpris que ça si... Enfin vous voyez quoi... » Il adorait la faire enrager. C'était un hobby à part entière pour lui. « Non, il faut que je te raconte, je te jure... » Ne sachant plus quoi faire elle se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant contre le canapé. Ainsi, elle parvint à arracher le portable de ses mains, non sans le griffer au passage. « Cette femme est une tigresse ! Jimmy, il faut que tu viennes me sauver ! » Hurla-t-il avant qu'elle ne referme le clapet.

Debout, les mains sur les hanches, elle lui lançait son regard le plus mauvais. « Alors non seulement vous appelez votre copain Wilson pour lui raconter n'importe quoi, mais en plus vous le faites avec mon téléphone ! »

« Mais... » Tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Pas de mais, House ! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête où quoi ? Et pas de jeu de mots avec ma poitrine ! Non mais vous imaginez la note que je vais recevoir ?! »

« Je vous rembourserais... » Il se permit de la regarder de la tête aux pieds quelques instants. Ses longs cheveux noirs encore humides. Son pyjama rose, son débardeur assorti. L'absence totale de maquillage sur son visage. Elle avait perdu dix ans. Elle était magnifique. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait lui faire un tel compliment. « On bouffe, ou quoi ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, vous illuminez cette journée pluvieuse :)

CHAPITRE III

7 h. Le réveil de la jeune femme sonna. Un violent coup pour le faire taire, quelques bâillements, une foule d'étirements et elle se levait. Fatiguée, tout de même. C'est qu'à presque 40 ans le décalage horaire devenait pesant pour le corps. Elle avança au radar jusqu'à l'espace kitchenette, alluma la bouilloire et prit place derrière le comptoir. La tête en appuis dans la paume de la main, le coude bien calé contre la surface de marbre, elle finissait sa nuit. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au son strident.

Quelques gorgées de thé plus tard, elle commençait à avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Elle se souvint soudain où elle était, pourquoi elle y était. Et, surtout, avec qui elle y était. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, sachant d'ores et déjà que son employé ne se lèverait pas. À moins d'y être contraint et forcé. Elle culpabilisa aussitôt d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives de bon matin. Elle se devait de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. S'il n'était toujours pas debout dans une demi-heure, alors, elle irait le réveiller.

3/4h plus tard, elle s'avouait enfin qu'elle ne lui avait jamais accordé aucun crédit. Non, elle voulait seulement retarder l'échéance au maximum. Elle avait attendu, en vain, un miracle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. House était, et avait toujours été, un lève tard, pour ne pas dire une marmotte. Se passant les mains dans les cheveux, elle se demandait qu'elle serait la technique idéale.

Le bon vieux coup du verre d'eau glacé. Il avait fait ses preuves, une valeur sûre. Mais ce qui était également sûr était les représailles dont elle serait victime. Et comme House était plutôt du genre à employer les ripostes graduées... Elle préférait se méfier, voir carrément s'abstenir !

Lui amener une tasse de café brulant, le secouer avec délicatesse. Non mais quoi de plus ?! Elle n'était pas sa femme. Seulement son employeur ! Non non non, elle n'avait pas à avoir de si charmantes attentions. Et de si bon matin. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela risquait de pencher en sa faveur. De rendre le réveil plus acceptable, les insultes moins virulentes. Peut-être même échapperait-elle à la pluie d'objets jetés ?

Finalement, elle choisit quelque chose de plus conventionnel. De plus en adéquation avec leur relation. Elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre obscure, marchant avec précaution jusqu'à la tête du lit. Une main sur son épaule dénudée, elle le secoua doucement. « House, réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure de la conférence. » Elle tenta plusieurs fois. Passant de la secousse gentillette à la brusquerie la plus totale. Il grommela quelques noms d'oiseaux avant de s'affaler sur le dos, cachant son visage avec l'oreiller libre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Agacée, elle attrapa l'édredon et le lui retira d'un mouvement vif, le faisant tomber à ses pieds. C'est là qu'elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait dû voir. Le signe d'un certainement contentement, d'une vigueur matinale tout à fait masculine. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Presque aussi grand que ses yeux. Avant de détaler, le cœur battant, le visage rougissant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

10 h. Le Dr House daignait enfin honorer l'auditorium de sa présence. Profitant de la pause, il se faufila dans l'amphithéâtre et vint s'installer aux côtés de sa patronne. Elle le salua timidement, les joues rosies. Et ne lui adressa plus un mot de toute la matinée. Cette attitude l'étonna au plus haut point. Jamais elle ne se montrait si distante avec lui. Jamais elle ne paraissait aussi gênée par sa simple présence. Quelque chose clochait. Et comme tout mystère, il se devait de le résoudre.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, pour la sonder. Elle fit un bond sur son siège et s'écarta autant que les accoudoirs le lui permettaient. Bizarre. Il lui demanda dans un murmure si tout allait bien. Elle s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative, ne faisant qu'accroitre ses soupçons. Mais il décida de laisser courir. Ils avaient l'après-midi libre et il aurait tout le temps qu'il souhaitait pour la cuisiner. Et contre toute attente, c'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour se tourner vers lui, le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire : « Mini-Greg se porte toujours aussi bien, malgré les années... »

Ce fut son tour de sentir le sang affluer à son visage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il ne put empêcher son égo de se sentir flatté. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux en se souvenant des événements matinaux. Ses mains sur son épaule, l'intimant de se lever. Son obstination. Et la couverture qui avait volé à travers la pièce. Il entendit la jeune femme à ses côtés rire à son tour. Avait-elle vu sa mine déconfite ? Il bomba le torse et lui sourit. Après tout, il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Elle le lui avait elle-même avoué !

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ayant l'après-midi de libre, Lisa sortit son petit guide de poche vers 11 h 30. Ne pratiquant plus tellement la médecine, elle ne se sentait guère concernée. Elle commença à le feuilleter. House s'approcha d'elle afin de mieux voir. Il posa une main sur le dossier de son siège, l'autre maintenant le livre. Tournant les pages quand il jugeait qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide, ralentissant la cadence quand quelque chose lui semblait intéressant. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord alors que le speech se terminait. Relevant le nez du guide, ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité. Se perdant quelques instants dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils se reculèrent brusquement. Gênés, c'est dans le silence le plus total qu'ils se rendirent à l'hôtel.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements plus confortables pour Lisa, et s'être longuement affalé devant la télé pour Greg, ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Ils se rendirent en autobus jusqu'à l'embarcadère et prirent le bateau jusqu'à Greenwich. L'atmosphère fut en adéquation avec le temps : froide, limite glaciale. Chacun ne sachant réagir face à ce rapprochement manifeste. C'est qu'ils avaient passé tant d'années à se crier dessus, à se persuader qu'ils se détestaient...

Arrivés dans le quartier aux allures de village, ils se rendirent dans le centre. N'ayant toujours pas déjeuné, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un pub. Les restaurants étaient pleins, tout comme la brasserie qu'ils avaient choisie, les contraignant à manger en terrasse. Le repas fut silencieux et expéditif. La jeune femme commençait à claquer des dents. Le déjeuner fini, elle prit son sac et s'excusa. Un tour aux WC, l'addition. Et plus personne à leur table quand elle revint. Elle soupira. Où diable était-il encore passé.

« Hey, Cuddy ! » Entendit-elle en même temps qu'une clochette de porte. Une main s'agitait de l'autre côté de la rue, le distinguant des passants. En quelques enjambées, elle l'avait rejoint. Et un bonnet venait de s'abattre sur ses oreilles. Une paire de gants ainsi qu'une écharpe lui étaient tendus. Elle regarda derrière lui, une friperie. Elle s'approcha doucement, le laissant anticiper son mouvement, et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. S'amusant de la fraicheur de sa peau. Elle se recula, tout sourire. Ravie. Il lui offrit un bras qu'elle saisit avec plaisir.

Visiter Greenwich n'était pas de tout repos, surtout pour aller à l'observatoire ! Elle sentait sa fatigue, sa lassitude. Elle n'était cependant pas sûre qu'il souffrait réellement. Vu la quantité de Vicodin qu'il avait avalées, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Plusieurs fois elle lui proposa de rebrousser chemin. Chaque fois il tira un peu plus sur son bras, l'intimant de continuer à avancer. Une voiture s'arrêta enfin à leur hauteur. C'était l'une des guichetières qui venait prendre son poste. Ils hésitèrent à monter avec cette inconnue, mais face sa gentillesse, ils acceptèrent. Grand bien leur en prit ! Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'au bas de la côte. Jamais il n'aurait pu monter tout cela. Il se renfrogna un peu, vexé, blessé, quelque part humilié. Lisa le sentit et posa une main douce et rassurante sur son genou. Il se tourna vers elle et fut accueilli par un sourire sincère. Pas de pitié, pas de culpabilité face à l' handicapé qu'il était. Juste de la bienveillance. Ce fut assez pour qu'il ne se coupe pas plus d'elle.

Fatigué et encore un peu chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il décida de l'attendre au pied de l'observatoire. Leur chauffeur les avait prévenus d'une quantité astronomique de marches à monter, de la présence d'escalier en colimaçon. Appuyé contre la rambarde, il observait le parc et l'université en contre bas. Qu'il devait faire bon d'être étudiant ici ! Toute cette verdure, tout cet espace. Rien à voir avec cette université grise, en plein centre-ville où ils avaient étudié ! Il se laissa aller à rêver, perdant toute notion de temps.

Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Tout comme le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil photo numérique. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! » S'insurgea-t-il en essayant de lui prendre des mains.

« House ! » Rouspéta-t-elle. Sérieuse, elle continua : « C'est la première fois que je viens en Europe. Certainement aussi la dernière. Laissez-moi en garder quelques souvenirs. » Une petite moue aida à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

« Ok, ok. » Grommela-t-il. « Donnez le moi alors. » Il prit l'appareil qui lui était tendu et lui indiqua de venir se placer contre la rambarde. Il se recula un peu, voulant avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il prit plusieurs clichés, voulant s'assurer qu'il y en aurait un où elle soit à son avantage. En venant lui rendre, il vit des parents photographiant leurs enfants, un pied de chaque côté du méridien. Il rit, avant de se retourner, l'attraper par le bras et de la placer à cheval sur la ligne grise. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, elle se mit à rire à son tour. Lui offrant la possibilité d'immortaliser ce moment de spontanéité.

En ayant fini avec leur escapade, ils entreprirent de descendre la colline. Avec toute l'appréhension qu'il se devait. Des bruits de pas précipités les firent se retourner. La gentille employée les appelait. Un de ses collègues allait les ramener. Ils ne se firent pas prier et furent, après moult remerciements, déposés près de la station de métro. Le diagnosticien commença à étudier le plan de l'underground. Décidé, il l'entraina dans son sillage. La station était beaucoup plus petite, aussi les couloirs étaient d'une taille acceptable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Levez-vous ! » Quémanda-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup sur la croupe avant de montrer l'exemple.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la familiarité, trop surprise. « On est déjà arrivé ? » Elle s'approcha du plan. Canary Wharf. Ce n'était certainement pas leur station. Mais il lui avait déjà attrapé le bras, coupant court à toute discussion. « Où va-t-on ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle dans le couloir les menant à la sortie. Plus ils approchaient de l'extérieur, plus ils croisaient d'hommes en costume. La lumière l'aveugla un instant. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever en même temps la tête. « Wow. » Fut sa première réaction. « Aïe ! » Le torticolis la guettait.

« La City ! C'est par ici que transite tout le pognon de la planète ! Vous vous rendez compte ! » Il était en admiration devant ces immenses gratte-ciels aux formes plus ou moins farfelues, devant ces pavés grouillant de petits hommes de noir vêtu.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à observer les alentours. Les chiffres rouges projetés sur les buildings. L'effervescence du lieu. Elle leva avec précaution la tête : Barclays, HSBC... Tout cet argent qui transitait. Des millions ? Peut-être même des milliards ! Et elle qui se battait quotidiennement pour faire survivre son hôpital... Elle soupira. « C'est beau, hein ?! » Commenta son acolyte. Elle sourit devant sa naïveté. Si seulement il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre d'affaires. Admirant les dalles d'une propreté incroyable, le soleil qui se reflétait dans les grandes baies vitrées . L'endroit tout entier prenait une teinte orangée alors que la soirée se profilait. Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le jardin japonais. Côte à côte, ils continuèrent d'admirer ce spectacle des temps modernes. Ballet de costume gris, l'heure de la débauche avait sonné. Cet endroit commençait à l'oppresser. Était-ce ces grands bâtiments ? Cette frénésie ? Ou le stress ambiant ? « On est quand même mieux à Princeton... » Soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda, amusé. « J'avais oublié que j'étais en présence du rat des champs. » Et retourna à sa contemplation.

« Parce que vous êtes le prototype même du citadin, peut-être ? » Se moqua-t-elle affectueusement.

Et le débat fut lancé! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds dans une ville dépassant les 100 000 habitants, n'était-elle jamais sortie de son trou ? Chemin faisant, elle en vint à avouer n'avoir jamais vraiment visité New York.

« Non mais c'est pas possible ! » S'offusqua-t-il, la faisant rougir de plus belle.

« C'est... C'est juste que je préfère la campagne. J'y ai grandi, j'y ai toujours habité. » Tenta-t-elle de se défendre, sans grande conviction.

« Non, c'est surtout que vous êtes une grosse trouillarde ! Vous imaginez de suite qu'il va vous arriver le pire. Je suis sûr que vous avez manqué vous faire dessus quand on est arrivé à Victoria. »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » Puis, elle réalisa. Les attentats. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son collègue au regard affuté.

« Relax Cuddy ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire paniquer ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous resterez à Princeton qu'il ne va rien vous arriver ! Si ça se trouve, en rentrant vous vous étoufferez avec un quartier de pomme. Ou vous vous ferez étrangler dans le parking souterrain. Ou écraser... »

« Je... Je crois que j'ai saisi le message. » Le coupa-t-elle, blême.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous ne pouvez pas prévoir le futur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il vous attend, la façon dont vous allez mourir. C'est pour ça que vous devez vivre autant que possible votre vie, en profiter, au maximum. Sans trop vous poser de questions. »

« Et c'est lui qui dit ça… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Vous croyez que je ne profite pas pleinement de ma vie ? Quand c'est la dernière fois que vous avez envoyé péter votre patron ? Quand c'est la dernière fois que vous vous êtes accordé une grasse mat' ? Que vous vous êtes pris une cuite ? Que vous vous êtes envoyée en l'air ? » Elle devait bien avouer que pour la plupart des choses citées, elle ne pouvait trouver de date, tellement ça remontait. « Vous voyez, vous ne profitez pas assez ! Quand on rentrera, on ira à New York. Et on fera ce que vous voudrez. On ira même voir un opéra si ça vous chante ! » Dit-il en plaisantant avant de blêmir. Il venait de se rendre compte de la promesse qu'il avait faite, et de ce que cela impliquait, signifiait. La jeune femme n'apparaissait pas moins choquée. « Il se fait tard, rentrons. » Changer de sujet, vite !


	4. Chapter 4

voilà la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

CHAPITRE IV

Aussitôt rentré, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il avait besoin d'un moment seul, et d'un bon bain chaud. Les efforts de la journée menaçaient de se faire ressentir. Aussi, préférait-il prendre les devants. Il ouvrit les robinets, régla le thermostat sur 40 °C et commença à se déshabiller. La grande baignoire ronde mettait un temps fou à se remplir, lui laissant le temps de fureter. Tiens, elle portait Poison comme parfum. Pas étonnant... Sourit-il intérieurement. Oh, et ça ? Du bain moussant ! À la lavande, fourni par l'hôtel. Il l'ouvrit, huma l'effluve qui s'en dégageait. Ça sentait un peu la bombe pour sanitaire. Parfait, ça ferait l'affaire. Il versa plus de la moitié du flacon sous le robinet. Attendre, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

Il posa son magazine au sol. Pas moyen de se détendre. Pourtant, les jets étaient une pure merveille. L'eau à température idéale, dégageant une odeur presque nauséabonde qui le faisait sourire. Quand elle allait sentir ça... Elle, justement, c'était elle le problème. Elle, elle, elle. Il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête. Elle et son regard intense. Elle et son sourire charmeur. Elle et ses atouts physiques. Oui, rien ne l'attirait plus que sa poitrine généreuse et ses fesses rebondies. C'était physique. Basique, animal. L'attirance d'un homme pour une femme.

Mais pourquoi alors avait-il trouvé le besoin de lui acheter ce bonnet et ces gants ? Pourquoi l'inviter à venir à New York avec lui ? Pourquoi se sentir si bien en sa présence et avoir toujours envie de plus ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se l'ôter de la tête ? Il en devenait fou. Il retira ses lunettes, les posant sur son magasine avant de se pincer le haut du nez. Il devait trouver une raison rationnelle à ses agissements.

Commençons par le bonnet, les gants et l'écharpe. Pourquoi les lui avoir achetés ? Il faisait froid, elle grelotait. Il avait eu pitié d'elle et de ses lèvres bleutées. Ou un élan de galanterie, héritage de notre société judéo-chrétienne. On ne laisse pas une femme souffrir... Et puis quand elle était contrariée, elle devenait pénible. Et ça, ce n'était rien de le dire ! Il la côtoyait depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Ils étaient plus ou moins en vacances, il voulait passer un bon moment (en sa compagnie) et éviter toute forme de conflit. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Lui, éviter le conflit ?! Il en riait intérieurement. Non, c'était autre chose. C'était comme si une force l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de le faire. Mélange de pitié et de galanterie, ça devait être ça. Il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Et cette leçon de morale, cette proposition. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il était vrai qu'il pensait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne profitait pas assez de sa vie. Qu'elle était devenue trop sage, en quelque sorte. Mais de là à... Cuddy était une amie. Il la connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. De plus, c'était sa patronne. Et une patronne plutôt conciliante, qui plus est. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Hors de question de la voir s'enfoncer dans la dépression ou de la voir claquer la porte du jour au lendemain. Il avait trop besoin d'elle.

Il se cacha les yeux d'une main. « Il avait besoin d'elle ». Cette révélation lui fit froid dans le dos. Depuis quand avait-il besoin de qui que ce soit ? Bon, d'accord, il avait besoin de Wilson. Pour lui payer ses repas et pour faire office de conscience, à l'occasion. Il avait aussi besoin de ses callgirls. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Mais besoin de Cuddy... Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'elle ? Était-ce là un besoin d'ordre physique ? Mental ? Administratif ? Sentimental... Il y avait bien une petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que la dernière hypothèse pourrait s'avérer être la bonne.

Et cette idée le terrifia. Cuddy était sa patronne. On ne mélange pas travail et fesses. Cuddy était son amie. On ne sort pas avec ses amis. Mais Cuddy était aussi d'une beauté hors norme, d'une intelligence rare. Peut-être que son esprit était dupé par ses yeux un peu trop bleus. Peut-être que sa dernière relation sérieuse remontait tellement qu'il en devenait un peu désespéré. Non, il ne se sentait pas seul au quotidien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme dans sa vie. Il fronça les sourcils, torturant toujours plus son esprit, essayant d'y voir toujours plus clair.

Il essaya de se détendre, se laissant glisser au fond de l'eau. Bon, il était attiré par elle. Était-ce vraiment un mal ? Il l'avait toujours été, physiquement. Depuis quand était-ce devenu plus que ça ? Et pourquoi cela le tourmentait-il ? Il s'avoua n'être qu'un homme, et par conséquent avoir certaines faiblesses. Visiblement la jolie brune en faisait partie. C'est vrai qu'il aimait être en sa compagnie, qu'il aimait autant l'embêter que l'observer. Cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était amoureux.

Amoureux ?! Il cogna du poing dans l'eau. Depuis quand des idées aussi saugrenues lui venaient à l'esprit ? Non, non, non, Cuddy, c'était Cuddy. Il était attiré et intrigué, il voulait bien l'admettre. Il éprouvait de la sympathie à son égard, rien de plus normal. Et c'était tout. Pas question de changer son comportement. Si elle devait finir dans son lit, ce ne serait que du plaisir. Elle resterait sa patronne, lui son employé. Il resterait le même qu'il avait toujours été. De toute façon, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de changer. Il soupira. C'était ça. Une certaine entente. Une appréciation mutuelle malgré quelques... quelques disputes. Elle était elle, il était lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elle regarda la baignoire. Avait-elle vraiment envie de s'y plonger, sachant que House en sortait tout juste ? L'idée de son corps nu à ce même endroit lui fit d'abord froncer le nez, avant de la faire rougir intensément. Les événements de la matinée lui revenaient en tête. Ce pyjama tendu... Son bas ventre s'éveilla aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de calmer ses ardeurs naissantes. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui de cette façon. Elle ne le devait pas ! Il était son employé... Bon, d'accord, lui ne se gênait pas pour penser à elle de cette façon. Devait-elle s'abaisser à son niveau ? Elle sourit. Hypocrite. Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle pensait à lui ainsi. Elle pouvait bien se l'avouer.

La vue de... de ses attributs (tout à fait masculins !) n'avait fait qu'accroitre ses fantasmes. Fantasmes uniquement liés au fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un être humain depuis des lustres. Lui-même le lui avait fait remarquer. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce speech qu'il lui avait fait ? Depuis quand le Grand Grégory House se fendait-il en conseils ? Depuis quand proposait-il à sa patronne de l'emmener en weekend ? Elle n'avait pu cacher son étonnement. Peut-être voulait-il simplement se montrer gentil. Lui montrer qu'il tenait un petit peu à elle.

Tout comme cette charmante attention. Ce bonnet. Ces gants et cette écharpe. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait sauté au cou ! Littéralement ! Une furieuse envie de gouter à ses lèvres, de le remercier en nature. Elle entra dans la douche, se plaçant immédiatement sous le jet brulant. Elle laissa l'eau masser ses épaules tendues. Où en était-elle déjà ? Ah oui, son corps et l'envie tenace d'y gouter. Depuis quand se sentait-elle aussi attirée par lui ? Elle sourit. Depuis toujours. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais sa période d'abstinence progressant, son imagination en faisait de même.

Non, ce qui la tourmentait était de savoir où s'arrêtait l'attirance purement physique et où commençaient les sentiments plus profonds. Elle savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. D'accord, un très gros faible. Qui l'avait fait l'embaucher, qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas renvoyé. Mais pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer ? Était-il raisonnable de laisser ressurgir ces émotions, de les laisser se développer ? Il l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir par le passé... Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de supporter un nouveau rejet de sa part.

Dans sa tête, tout était à peu près clair. À peu près restant le mot clef. Elle connaissait ses sentiments, avait cessé de les ignorer depuis quelque temps déjà. Ce qui l'inquiétait était de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Elle avait cru reconnaitre dans son attitude un certain trouble lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Se sentait-il gêné par peur de ses propres émotions ou par peur qu'elle se fasse des idées ? House était vraiment difficile à comprendre. Elle sourit. Seul son désir était une chose acquise.

Elle paniqua soudain. Et si ces sentiments étaient partagés ? Si... S'il envisageait un rapprochement entre eux deux ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Après tout, il était son employé. Et un emmerdeur fini. Il était également son plus vieil ami, l'une des seules personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps. En qui elle avait confiance. Parce que oui, elle avait confiance en lui. Pourrait-elle supporter de le perdre ? De rompre cette relation si particulière qui les unissait ? Parce qu'elle était réaliste. Elle savait que les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

Elle sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Il avait raison. Elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses depuis trop longtemps. Elle vivait de façon trop morne et monotone. Elle avait besoin d'action, de surprise. Et d'amour. Elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle n'en était pas capable. Mais s'il venait. S'il venait vers elle, elle saurait le rejoindre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu commander au room service, déjà ? » Rouspéta son employé à peine eurent-il mis un pied dans le restaurant bondé. « Regardez, un Mc Do ! » Pointa-t-il de l'autre côté de la rue, à travers la baie vitrée .

« Vous ne supportez pas les quelques personnes qu'il y a ici et vous, vous voulez aller manger au pays des enfants ?! » Il la surprendrait toujours. Elle leva la tête par-dessus son menu, s'apprêtant à recevoir remarque ou commentaire. Rien. Elle continua à étudier la carte.

« Vous prenez du vin ? » Il venait de fermer la carte et de la poser sur la table. Il la regarda feuilleter la brochure, l'étudier. Grimaçant, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait un visage si expressif.

« Je prendrais bien un verre, oui. Vous commandez quoi ? » Elle posa à son tour le menu et se fixa sur les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

« Le hamburger du chef. » Il ne put cacher son contentement. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air espiègle. Il déglutit difficilement. Qu'il aurait aimé être cet ongle qu'elle mordillait.

Un sourire en coin, elle finit par lui demander. « Et vous pensez le marier avec quel cru ? » Elle gloussa légèrement, s'adossant complètement contre son siège. Elle le vit lui retourner son sourire. Elle aimait voir sa peau se plier au coin des yeux, ça lui donnait un charme fou.

« Sachez, Madame, qu'il s'agit là d'un met tout à fait raffiné. Viande bovine de choix. Laitue, tomate, cornichon et sauce béarnaise ! » Il hocha la tête comme pour appuyer ses dires. « J'envisage un... »

« Dr House, c'est ça ? » Demanda l'homme qui venait de surgir à ses côtés. Le diagnosticien acquiesça, l'invitant à continuer. « Je me présente : John Rozana. Je suis le directeur du London Royal Hospital, votre hôte. » Il tendit une main que son confrère serra avec vigueur. « Et ça doit être votre dame. » Ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Lisa.

Cette dernière se leva, le coupant dans son élan de baisemain. « Dr Lisa Cuddy. Je suis sa patronne. » Sourit-elle.

« Belle et intelligente. Vous m'en voyez ravi. » Flatta le quinqua qui ne lâchait toujours pas sa main.

House regarda Lisa rougir légèrement au compliment. Il se leva à son tour, passant son bras autour de la taille de sa supérieure, l'attirant vers lui dans un élan de jalousie. L'homme se recula alors, surpris. « Vous vouliez me voir à propos du discours de vendredi ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Je venais diner avec quelques confrères et j'ai cru vous reconnaître... » Bafouilla-t-il, voyant la belle brune se blottir contre l'homme à ses côtés.

« Charmante attention. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. » Conclut le diagnosticien. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dévorer sa supérieure des yeux. Il resserra son étreinte alors qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne soirée.

L'homme ayant tourné les talons, ils se rassirent. « C'était quoi, ça, House ? » S'enquit-elle avec le sourire. Elle adorait quand il se montrait un brin macho, la faisant se sentir la personne la plus importante au monde.

« Vous avez des projets pour demain soir ? » L'anglais revenait à la charge. « J'organise une soirée avec plusieurs confrères. Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter ? Ce serait un honneur pour nous... »

Elle regarda House. Elle le vit secouer la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était hors de question d'y aller. « Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Nous serons ravis d'échanger avec nos collègues du vieux continent ! » Répondit la jeune femme avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

L'homme repartit, les laissant à nouveau seuls. « Il vous plait le vieux débris ? » S'agaça House en triturant sa nourriture.

« J'aime quand vous vous montrez possessif. » Avoua-t-elle avec le sourire. Il s'apprêtait à nier quand elle enchaina. « Et si ça me permet d'établir de nouveaux liens... » Il croisa les bras devant son torse. « Ne boudez pas. Je n'ai qu'une robe et elle est franchement décolletée. » Il ouvrit de grands yeux, soudain très intéressé. Les hommes sont vraiment de faibles créatures... Se dit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Laissez le moi savoir ;)

CHAPITRE V

Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. N'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer cette fameuse robe, depuis qu'elle lui en avait parlé la veille au soir. Elle l'obsédait. Complètement. Et le fait d'avoir été assis à côté d'elle tout le jour durant à la conférence, d'avoir son corps à portée de mains, d'yeux ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Il n'avait eu qu'à tourner la tête pour que son esprit fasse le reste. D'ailleurs, son petit haut pourpre avait été une source d'inspiration pour lui. Décolleté sublime mis en valeur par un jeu de couleurs sur l'encolure, des manches longues et un tissu qui avait l'air si doux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu trop d'efforts pour imaginer son pull se prolonger, formant une robe, remplaçant le pantalon noir qu'elle portait. Il la voyait s'évaser au niveau des hanches, s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux. Non, plutôt moulante, mettant toute sa silhouette en valeur. Avec des collants noirs et des bottes hautes. Ou des escarpins, comme ceux qu'elle avait portés durant la journée. Il aurait alors l'occasion d'admirer ses jambes fines et galbées. Il s'était ensuite imaginé diverses variations sur ce thème. Coupant les manches, changeant la couleur, y ajoutant parfois des motifs. Rêvant de la coiffure qu'elle adopterait. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé une minute durant la conférence.

À présent ce n'était plus le moment de rêver. Il allait enfin découvrir ce qu'elle lui réservait. Une heure déjà qu'il attendait qu'elle daigne sortir de la salle de bains ! Alors qu'il lui avait fallu seulement cinq minutes pour enfiler sa tenue de pingouin. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu, ou plutôt que Cuddy l'avait obligé, à amener un costume pour son discours. Il aurait alors dû aller à cette petite sauterie en jean et baskets. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, profitant d'être seul, en s'imaginant la tête de leur hôte. Ce n'était pas le genre de types à avoir un sens de l'humour surdéveloppé. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Cuddy. Il soupira, voilà qu'il repartait là dedans. Ses pensées furent aussitôt interrompues par une porte qui s'ouvrait. LA porte. Il retint son souffle, écoutant attentivement le bruit de ses talons, avant de la voir apparaître. Splendide, sexy, magnifique. Il en oublia même de reprendre sa respiration. Cette robe... Oh, cette robe... Elle allait bien au-delà de ses espérances !

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elle avait senti son regard pendant toute la journée. Elle l'avait senti la dévorer, la déshabiller des yeux. Et elle avait adoré cela ! Elle s'était sentie totalement féminine, pleinement désirée. Et c'était bon. Surtout venant de sa part. Mais ça lui avait également mis une certaine pression. Elle savait qu'il n'avait cessé de fantasmer sur sa robe depuis qu'elle lui en avait parlé, qu'elle s'était vantée. Maintenant, il allait falloir voir ce qu'il en pensait réellement. Et elle allait devoir mettre toutes les chances de son côté, pour être au niveau de ses espérances.

En entrant dans la salle de bains, elle se dit qu'elle était un peu stupide de penser ainsi. Que la beauté ne faisait pas tout. Elle qui craignait qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour son physique, elle l'encourageait dans ce vice. En sortant de la douche, elle décida de se faire belle. La plus belle possible. Mais pour elle, pour son propre plaisir. S'il en retirait un quelconque avantage, ce ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral. Elle enfila la robe. Qui essayait-elle de berner, au juste ?

Elle se maquilla une première fois. Un trait de crayon bleu au ras de ses cils, une pointe de mascara. Elle se recula. Non. Certes ça faisait ressortir ses yeux, c'était assorti à sa robe, mais ça lui donnait un genre vulgaire qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle fit peau neuve. Du noir, une valeur sûre. Elle refit les mêmes gestes, exactement. C'était beaucoup mieux, quoi qu'un peu fade. Elle inspecta son reflet, à la recherche d'une idée.

Soudain, elle attrapa le sèche-cheveux, renversa la tête. Passant ses doigts dans les boucles, elle les écarta, leur donnant un maximum de volume. Quand elle redressa la tête, sa chevelure formait une boule, aérienne et entourait complètement son visage. Elle se lissa la frange, la fit tenir de côté grâce à un petit peu de laque. Elle bombarda légèrement ses boucles, ne voulant pas les alourdir. Ou les rendre désagréable au touché, on ne sait jamais...

Elle rouvrit sa trousse de maquillage et en sortit une palette contenant toute une nuance de gris. Allant de la couleur la plus pure au noir le plus profond. Elle appliqua un peu de blanc dans le coin interne, éclairant ainsi son regard. Puis commença à passer différentes couches de gris. Rendant ses yeux tout à fait charbonneux. Le bleu de ses yeux n'en était que magnifié. Allait il aimait ce look ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Puis, enfin, elle ouvrit la porte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il la regarda encore une fois de la tête aux pieds, avant de montrer son appréciation par un petit sifflement. Elle avait un côté rock and roll, vamp qui lui plaisait énormément. La robe, simple, venait parfaire ce look. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit le bras, s'apprêtant à la guider jusqu'à la porte, mais se ravisa : « Dites donc, y'a tromperie sur la marchandise ! » Dit-il en pointant son buste.

Elle rougit, intensément. Elle aurait pourtant juré lui plaire. Elle aurait juré voir cette petite flamme s'allumer dans son regard. S'était-elle fourvoyée ? La tristesse l'envahit. Des larmes menaçaient de venir ruiner son maquillage. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Il voulait juste la taquiner, il n'aurait jamais cru déclencher autant de chagrin. Elle était pourtant magnifique avec sa longue robe noire. Un cordon turquoise en strass venait souligner sa poitrine généreuse. Vraiment, elle était sublime. Il voyait bien qu'elle s'était donné du mal. Il baissa la tête à son tour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout ruiner. Puis il se ressaisit. Hors de question d'en rester là. Il s'avança avec assurance jusqu'à elle. Il posa un doigt sur son menton et la força à rencontrer son regard. « Vous êtes très belle, Lisa. Je... »

Elle passa son index sous ses yeux, essayant de limiter les dégâts. « Pourquoi vous avez dit ça, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sentit son désarroi et ça le bouleversa. « C'est... Je... C'est juste que vous aviez dit que vous auriez un décolleté époustouflant et effectivement, vous n'avez pas menti. » Rit-il nerveusement. Il la vit baisser la tête vers sa poitrine, inspectant l'échancrure de sa robe. « Vous êtes magnifique, je vous assure. C'était... C'était juste une blague. » La rassura-t-il, sans jamais retirer sa main de son visage.

Elle laissa échapper un rire un peu crispé. « Je suis une idiote. » Conclut-elle. Il intensifia sa prise sur sa joue, croisant son regard. Sans un mot, il parvint à étouffer toutes ses angoisses. « Je... Je vais... » Elle passa une main devant son visage, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils entrèrent timidement dans la grande salle de bal. Un regard circulaire à la pièce richement décoré. Tapisserie murale, tableaux de maitres et lustres de cristal. Quand le directeur du London Royal Hospital recevait, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Kensington Palace, rien que ça. House resserra sa prise autour du bras de la jeune femme et l'entraina. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés au milieu de la pièce que Rozana surgit devant eux. « Dr House, Dr Cuddy, ravis de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer. » Il serra la main de son collègue, embrassa celle de la jeune femme. « Venez, que je vous présente. »

Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard surpris avant de suivre leur hôte. Un serveur passa à leurs côtés, il se saisit de deux coupes de champagne et les leur tendit. Nouveau regard étonné. Cet homme savait recevoir, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il les introduisit auprès d'un groupe de médecins. Les as des as, comme il les nommait. Les pontes mondiaux de la spécialité. Ils avaient l'impression de lire une revue médicale tant les noms cités leur apparaissaient familiers.

Rien de plus passionnant que les formes mutantes d'influenza. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, de son analyse de la situation. House, lui, se tenait en retrait, pendant que Cuddy, tout aussi mal à l'aise, se gavait de petits fours.

Parmi le petit groupe, une seule femme : la doyenne. Le diagnosticien voyait bien les regards appréciateurs dont elle était l'objet. Elle, cependant, ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il aurait pensé qu'il y aurait plus de directeurs d'hôpitaux, des collègues avec qui elle aurait pu échanger. Il savait que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait tenu à venir. Pas pour écouter de vieux garçons s'extasier devant le dernier virus à la mode.

« On a rarement l'occasion de vous voir, Dr House. » Souligna l'un des hommes.

« C'est que j'aime préserver le mystère. » Lui répondit-il sans même le regarder. Une seule pensée l'obnubilait : attirer Cuddy dans un coin et la supplier de retourner à l'hôtel ! Les événements de ce genre, très peu pour lui.

« Vous êtes donc la patronne du Dr House... » Ajouta le même homme à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Elle lui sourit poliment. « En effet, je suis la directrice de l'hôpital qui l'emploie. »

« Ce doit être un métier passionnant ! » S'extasia-t-il.

« Et très accaparant. » Souligna un brun ténébreux.

« Les deux à la fois. » Sourit-elle de nouveau. Elle commençait à avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son acolyte, il semblait plus intéressé par les peintures murales que par la conversation. Plus la peine de compter sur lui pour mettre un terme à ces balivernes.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous. Pour sortir, rencontrer des gens. » Continua le brun en s'approchant d'elle. Elle le regarda, un peu choquée. Au moins, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. « Vous êtes seule, Dr Cuddy ? »

À ses mots, le diagnosticien se retourna vivement. Il vit avec soulagement l'expression d'effroi sur le visage de sa patronne. Il lui prit le bras. « Dansons, Lisa. » Il se retourna vers le groupe, leur offrant un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de moins sincère.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle près de son oreille. L'orchestre jouait une musique de chambre, permettant aux deux médecins de valser tout doucement. Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Sans un mot. La suivante s'avérait être encore plus douce. House s'arrêta et passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant contre son torse. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant le pourquoi d'un tel changement. Elle posa avec plaisir une main sur son buste, l'autre autour de son dos et se laissa aller.

« Il ne vous plait pas, le rital ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement, la bouche dans ses cheveux. Il la sentit rire contre lui et continua à se mouvoir en rythme avec elle. Son cerveau essayait bien de lui dire de se méfier, d'analyser la situation. Mais il décida de le laisser parler, voulant profiter de l'instant présent.

La musique changeant à nouveau de rythme, ils se séparèrent à regret et se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Ils croisèrent en chemin Rozana qui les remercia encore une fois d'avoir fait le déplacement. Se retrouvant seuls, elle se permit de soupirer. « Je me sens un peu ridicule. » Confia-t-elle avec le sourire.

« C'est sûr que vos soirées poker à côté de ça... » Se moqua-t-il, avant de recevoir un coup dans les côtes.

« Excusez-moi. » Le Méditerranéen revenait à la charge. « Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à danser ? »

« Sans façon, ma patte folle et moi avons besoin d'un peu de repos. » Répondit immédiatement le diagnosticien avec une moue désolée.

« Dr Cuddy... » L'homme semblait ne pas partager le même humour.

« Oh, je... » Commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop quelle excuse inventer.

« Vas-y, Chérie. » Encouragea House en la poussant dans le dos.

« Vous... Oh, excusez-moi, je... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. » Bafouilla le médecin qui paraissait pourtant tellement sûr de lui. Il s'inclina légèrement devant eux. « Passez une bonne soirée. » Dit-il avant de les quitter.

Elle rit. « Chérie ? »

« Vous vouliez danser avec lui ? » Se défendit-il.

« Non, vraiment pas. J'ai déjà un cavalier de choix. » Sourit-elle en le suivant dans un coin un peu plus calme.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« On y va ? » Troisième fois qu'elle le demandait. Depuis quand fallait-il supplier Gregory House pour rentrer ?

« Ils nous observent. » Dit-il en indiquant du menton le groupe de médecins avec qui ils avaient passé le début de soirée.

« Je crois qu'ils se demandent si on est vraiment ensemble. »

« Essayez-vous de sous-entendre que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ? Que nous ne sommes pas bien assortis ? » Dramatisa-t-il en posant une main sur le front.

« Non, rien de tout ça. » Le rassura-t-elle en secouant la tête, amusée par ses gamineries. « C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons extrêmement proches pour un couple. »

« Oh... » Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Avant de bondir sur sa collègue. Une main dans son cou, il l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, d'abord. Avant qu'il ne glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, caressant simultanément ses cheveux soyeux. Elle ne pensa pas une seconde à le repousser, bien au contraire. Elle mordilla sa lèvre avec gourmandise, croqua sa langue avec envie. Soupira d'aise alors qu'il suçotait sa lèvre inférieure. Agrippa fermement ses cheveux, voulant le garder pour elle toute la soirée.

Brusquement, il rompit leur étreinte. « On peut y aller maintenant, si vous voulez. » Il lança un regard victorieux en leur direction. « Je crois qu'ils ont eu la preuve qu'il leur fallait. » Elle se mordilla la lèvre, tentant de combler le vide immense qu'il venait de créer. De retrouver son goût sur sa peau. Chancelante, elle s'accrocha à son bras et le suivit.


	6. Chapter 6

Un énorme merci, encore, pour vos commentaires tellement "stimulants"!

CHAPITRE VI

La matinée s'était passée dans le silence, tous deux encore troublés par les événements de la veille. Même s'il avait prétendu n'avoir fait cela que pour faire enrager leurs collègues, tous deux savaient très bien qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que ça. La magie de l'instant, tout ce désir, toutes ses émotions ne pouvaient être niées. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose les effrayait.

Au repas, ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Critiquant la nourriture, commentant l'attitude tout anglaise des autres convives. Puis le quatuor de la veille vint s'assoir à leurs côtés. Les obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher. À ravoir petits gestes et tendres attentions l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas à se forcer. Loin de là. Et c'est cela qui les apeurait le plus. La facilité déconcertante qu'ils avaient à devenir intimes, à anticiper les mouvements, les besoins, les paroles l'un de l'autre. Et le plaisir qu'ils en retiraient.

Il aimait par dessous tout quand elle venait poser son menton sur son épaule, l'entourant de ses bras aimants. Quand son souffle chaud venait mourir contre sa nuque et sa tête reposait contre la sienne. Il n'avait qu'à la tourner pour croiser son regard bienveillant, tendre, amoureux. Il aurait bien voulu baisser sa garde. Y croire. Mais il ne savait pas où s'arrêtait le jeu, où commençaient les sentiments réels. À trop se laisser aller, les siens risquaient de le devenir, si ce n'était déjà fait...

Elle adorait quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait choyée et sécurisée. Comme à la maison. Quand le café arriva, il recula sa chaise tout en se rapprochant de la sienne. En écoutant les autres hommes, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle saisit l'occasion et vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle le sentit resserrer sa prise, caresser ses cheveux, y déposer quelques baisers. Il y faisait si bon vivre, il était si moelleux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, complètement envoutée par les battements de son cœur.

Il baissa les yeux. Elle dormait. Il avait bien senti son poids s'accroitre, avait vu le regard étonné de ses semblables. Il pouvait lire un certain mépris dans leurs yeux. Une forme de sexisme : « Un directeur, lui, n'aurait pas ce genre d'attitude. Seule une femme, faible, pouvait agir ainsi.» Il bouillait intérieurement en imaginant leurs pensées. Rozana choisit cet instant pour faire une apparition. « Excusez là. » Dit House très poliment, en caressant son dos. « Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voyager aussi loin. Son travail est tellement accaparant... À croire que le décalage horaire aura eu raison d'elle. » Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir été si « politiquement correct. »

Il s'apprêtait à la réveiller et à s'excuser quand le directeur, qui venait de se faire porter une chaise, prit la parole. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr House, je comprends très bien. J'ai parfois moi-même l'impression que je pourrais dormir debout ! » Il laissa échapper un rire fin. « Et je n'ai malheureusement pas, comme elle, la chance d'avoir des bras aussi musclés pour me reposer. » Il fit un clin d'œil discret au diagnosticien, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas rougir. Ou éclater de rire. « Ramenez votre femme à l'hôtel et venez nous rejoindre. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quand elle se réveilla, elle mit un petit moment à comprendre où elle était. Et surtout, comment elle y était parvenue. Elle se blottit dans les draps en repensant aux bras du diagnosticien. Elle pourrait y passer ses nuits, sans le moindre souci. Elle se demandait seulement comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid et intransigeant pouvait se montrer tendre et aimant. Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il ne faisait que mimer le couple idéal, cela ne reflétant en rien ce qu'il pourrait être. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et elle en faisait encore une fois les frais...

Bientôt deux heures qu'elle dormait, se dit-il en regardant la pendule. Las, il se décida à aller la réveiller. Il poussa la porte sans bruit, espérant au fond de lui la trouver dans une situation compromettante. Couchée sur le côté, elle lui faisait dos. Il s'assit sur le rebord libre et passa, sans même réfléchir, une main dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

« Vous... Vous ne dormiez pas ?! » Il retira sa main de sa chevelure, se sentant pris au piège.

« Non. » Répondit-elle simplement en roulant sur le dos. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se montre moins agressif. Elle aurait voulu qu'il continue ses caresses. Elle aurait voulu que les choses soient moins compliquées, tout simplement... Elle releva les yeux vers lui, pour le voir complètement renfrogné. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance d'avoir enfin une vraie discussion avec lui. « Je réfléchissais... »

Il se doutait de la suite. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas y penser. Il savait que son comportement soulevait bien des doutes et des interrogations pour la jeune femme anxieuse qu'elle était. « C'est à nous que vous pensiez ? » Il vit un regard plein d'espoirs se tourner vers lui. C'en était trop. Il ne savait pas gérer cela, toutes ces émotions. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à savoir ce qu'il voulait ! Baissant la tête, il quitta la pièce.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Regardez, le British Museum et la Nationnal Gallery sont ouverts jusqu'à 21 h 30 ce soir. » Dit-il en revenant dans la chambre, le guide à la main. Elle essuya à la hâte les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis son départ. Hors de question qu'il la voit dans cet état, à cause de lui. Il risquait d'en tirer une trop grande fierté. Une fois qu'elle eut regagné une certaine composition, elle s'assit dans le lit et lui fit face. Elle prit le guide, étudia la question avant de se lever. Il la retint par l'avant-bras : « À propos de tout à l'heure... »

« Laissez tomber. » Dit-elle froidement en quittant la pièce. Il resta où il était, perplexe. Il avait surement ce qu'il méritait, constata-t-il avec regrets.

Le trajet jusqu'à Trafalgar Square se fit dans le silence le plus total. Dès qu'ils descendirent de voiture, Lisa ne put refréner un « Oh, Big Ben ! ». La contemplation des fesses de l'amiral Nelson finit de briser la glace. D'ailleurs, quelques éclats de rire plus tard, Lisa était à cheval sur un lion, prenant la pose. En quelques minutes, ils avaient complètement oublié leur querelle.  
Il l'aida à redescendre du roi de la jungle, la prenant quelques instants dans ses bras. Recréant un certain trouble entre eux. Il se dépêcha de la reposer au sol et de l'entrainer vers le musée.

« Laissez-moi deviner, la résurrection du Christ ? » Souffla House.

« Non, sa crucifixion. » Sourit-elle. « Si on passait directement au XVIIIe siècle ? » Proposa-t-elle en étudiant le plan.

« Ah, vous, vous n'en avez que pour le gratin. Monet, Van Gogh... Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse. » Se moqua-t-il en agitant les bras et la tête.

« Vous préférez peut-être qu'on reste étudier les tableaux de la cène. » Proposa-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une toile sombre. Elle le regarda boiter jusqu'à elle avec amusement, lui arrachant le plan des mains une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Suivez-moi, femme ! » Ordonna-t-il en brandissant sa canne, tel Moïse voulant braver les eaux.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Ça à l'air tellement réel. » Souffla-t-elle en tendant la main vers le tableau. Elle s'arrêta en chemin, comprenant l'inappropriation de son geste. Elle tourna la tête. House n'était plus derrière elle, il n'était même plus dans la même salle qu'elle. Quelques pas rapides et elle l'avait retrouvé. Les impressionnistes. Elle le trouva en admiration devant un tableau. Blanc, froid.

« Il dégage une certaine chaleur, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Dit-il sans tourner la tête vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas le mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit... » Concéda-t-elle avant de tourner la tête de côté, comme pour mieux voir. Non, tout ce blanc, toute cette neige, ça aurait plutôt eu tendance à la faire grelotter. Elle s'approcha. Le Louvre sous la neige de Camille Pissaro.

« Ce n'est pas son tableau le plus connu. Mais de toute la pièce, c'est celui qui me plait le plus. » Il posa une main sur sa taille, la plaçant devant lui. Une main sur sa hanche, il lui montra la toile de la gauche. « Vous voyez le ciel ? Cette couleur un peu rosée ? C'est ce que je préfère en hiver. Quand je suis derrière ma vitre, bien au chaud, regarder la neige tomber et le ciel prendre cette couleur presque irréelle, c'est tellement paisible. » Conclut-il dans un souffle.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour examiner son visage. Il avait l'air en plein rêve. Elle s'adossa à lui et reprit la contemplation. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle. Maintenant qu'il le disait, qu'elle s'imaginait un dimanche après-midi, allongée sur le canapé, auprès de la cheminée, tout lui paraissait plus paisible. Elle voyait les flocons tomber, les bateaux bouger au ralenti sur la Seine. « Oui. » Soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda, amusé. « Et vous, lequel vous plait ? » Il venait de décoller son corps du sien afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« J'aime beaucoup ceux de William Turner. Ces bateaux, cette mer. Tout cela semble si réel... »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. » Dit-il en s'éloignant. Elle le rattrapa, le forçant à la regarder. « Vous ne laissez pas assez de place à votre imaginaire. » Il devança toute question de sa part. « Vous avez besoin de réalisme. Mais un tableau, ce n'est pas une photo ! C'est du rêve ! » S'emporta-t-il en l'entrainant avec lui devant une autre toile. « Que pensez-vous de celle-là ? »

« C'est... ensoleillé. Joli, le trait est un peu grossier. »

Il laissa échapper un son rauque se rapprochant du rire. « Lisez le nom. »

« L'étang des nénuphars. Claude Monet. » Elle rougit devant son ignorance.

« Ne rougissez pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est connu que vous devez l'aimer ! » Il se calma, reprenant la position intime qu'ils avaient précédemment. « N'essayez pas de l'analyser, ou de trop le regarder. Laissez-vous porter. » Il attendit un petit moment, le visage au même niveau que le sien. « Alors, vous voyez quoi ? »

« Vous allez vous moquer. » Dit-elle en essayant de s'échapper.

« Non, je vous le promets. » Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. « Dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

« C'est le printemps, peut-être même le début de l'été. Le mois de juin, surement. Il fait doux. L'odeur des fleurs emplit l'air, c'est vraiment agréable. » Elle s'arrêta soudain.

« Continuez. » Lui dit-il doucement.

« C'est... C'est la saison idéale pour un mariage. Un couple pourrait venir s'assoir sur le pont pour faire quelques photos. » Elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur de croiser son regard.

« C'est très bien. Vous voyez, c'est à ça que ça sert les tableaux. À vous faire passer des émotions. Ça n'a pas à être trop réaliste, nous avons la photo pour ça. » Lui dit-il avant de partir continuer son exploration. Elle resta quelques instants hébétée. Elle se répétait les mots de son employé. Une autre facette de sa personnalité apparaissant soudain. Elle le savait musicien, mais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre son inaptitude à communiquer et son besoin de le faire en musique.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Bouuuuuuhhh. » Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se retournant vivement, visiblement effrayée. « House, ça ne me fait pas rire ! » Gronda-t-elle en jetant un œil à travers la pièce, s'assurant qu'aucune momie n'avait bougé.

« Détendez-vous, ils sont morts, et bien morts. » Plaisanta-t-il en tapotant sur la vitre sous laquelle se trouvait un corps momifié.

« House ! » S'énerva-t-elle en lui prenant la main. « Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de respect. »

« Cuddy, ils sont morts ! »

« Oui, ben si j'étais morte je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être montrée comme un animal de cirque à des centaines de milliers de personnes! Comment voulez-vous que son âme repose en paix! »

« Cuddy... »

« C'était des êtres humains, comme vous et moi ! J'ai l'impression que parce qu'ils sont morts depuis des siècles et qu'ils ont bénéficié de cette technique d'embaumement, ils... » S'emporta-t-elle en agitant les bras et en parlant à une allure inconsidérée.

« Calmez-vous. » Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas un manque de respect, c'est... de l'indifférence. »

« Comment pouvez-vous... »

« Mais calmez-vous, bon sang ! » Il la serra sans ménagement contre sa poitrine, bloquant ses bras le long de son corps. « Je sais que dans votre religion on n'a pas pour habitude d'exposer le corps des défunts, qu'être entourés d'autant de morts peut sembler étrange, mais il ne va rien vous arriver. » Dit-il doucement, pour l'apaiser.

Elle se détendit quelque peu. « J'ai peur. » Murmura-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

« Vous ne devriez pas. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez entrer dans un tombeau; Là, il y aurait vraiment de quoi avoir peur, croyez-moi. » Dit-il en espérant la faire sourire. Cela eut l'inverse de l'effet escompté.

« Vous êtes déjà entré dans une chambre funéraire ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Il l'entraina vers la section réservée aux objets et talismans, où il n'y avait plus de momies.

Il s'assit sur un banc et elle vint le rejoindre. « Oui. » Finit-il par lui répondre. « J'ai habité en Égypte quand j'étais enfant. Un pays très riche pour le curieux que j'étais. » Sourit-il. « Les pyramides me fascinaient, par leur forme surtout. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour les construire. » Il sourit de plus belle. « Au bout d'un an d'acharnement, mon père m'a emmené en visiter une. C'était magique et terrorisant à la fois. »

« Vous avez... » Demanda-t-elle quelque peu effrayée.

Il la coupa. « Non, il n'y avait pas de momie dedans. Juste des fresques et des vestiges. » Il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il devait continuer à se confier. Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait pu ne jamais plus s'arrêter de parler. Elle le mettait en confiance. « C'est fou ce que l'homme peut faire pour se sentir éternel...»

« Ou par amour... » Ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse.

« Vous pensez à quoi ? »

« Au Taj Mahal. Vous savez le mausolée qu'à construit l'empereur Sha Jahan pour... »

« Son unique amour, Mumtaz. » Finit-il pour elle avant de rire. « On parle malédiction de la momie et vous me parlez d'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'il soit. » Il secoua la tête. « Vous êtes irrécupérable. » Il se leva. « Venez, allons dans la section asiatique, vous ne rêvez que de ça. »

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Ce musée est ouvert aux enfants, n'est-ce pas ? » La tête penchée vers la droite, elle examinait la série d'assiettes décorées, perplexe.

« Oui, bien sûr. Vous ne considérez pas cela comme de l'art ? »

« C'est... C'est quand même très osé. » Lâcha-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« C'est le Kama-Sutra, Cuddy... » Il s'éloigna quelque peu, s'arrêtant finalement devant une statue de Ganesh. « Je ne comprendrais jamais le pourquoi de ce Dieu. » Admit-il en entendant les talons s'approcher. Une main se posa sur le bas de son dos, un corps frêle vint prendre appuis contre le sien. Naturellement.

« Mmh »

« Mmh ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me répondre ? Je vous pose une question quasi existentielle et... et vous partez à l'autre bout du musée. » Sourit-il en partant à sa poursuite. Il la trouva en admiration devant une collection complète de sabres. « Ça vous attire ? »

« De quoi ? » Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Les armes, les samouraïs ? »

« Oh, non ! Il me semble qu'au Moyen-âge, qu'importe le continent, ils étaient très sanguinaires. » Elle fit une petite moue avant de l'entrainer vers la suite de la collection.

Ce fut son tour de s'arrêter. Il admirait des cerisiers en fleurs peintes sur un service à thé. « Vous avez déjà été au Japon ? »

« Non, en Corée du Nord, une fois. C'était avec vous, d'ailleurs. »

« Le printemps y est magnifique, encore plus qu'ailleurs. Tous les arbres se couvrent de petites fleurs blanches, l'air prend une douceur odeur de cerise. Comme du kirsch. C'est magique. Ce mélange de mer, de montagne. Et maintenant de civilisation. J'aimerais y retourner. » Avoua-t-il sans réfléchir.

« Vous aviez quel âge quand vous y habitiez ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

Il lui fit un faible sourire. « 14ans. Ça remonte ! »

Elle lui prit le bras alors qu'ils continuaient leur exploration. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la section africaine. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui raconter son bref séjour en Afrique du Sud, sa jeunesse. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien à lui demander. Il se dévoilait, peu, mais avec plaisir. Il ne lui donnait quasiment pas de détails sur sa vie personnelle, se contentait de lui parler du pays, des coutumes. Ça lui convenait, totalement. Elle refusait de se mentir plus longtemps. Elle avait accepté l'idée que seule sa présence la comblait.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci merci merci :)

CHAPITRE VII

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda la jeune femme en enfilant ses gants. Il faisait nuit noire et un vent glacial soufflait dans les rues. Elle frissonna en attendant les instructions de son acolyte.

« Il y a la halle de Covent Garden pas loin, on pourrait y aller manger. Le guide dit qu'il y a beaucoup de restaurants sympas et que les pubs sont très animés. »

« Ah ben si le guide l'a dit, alors... » Se moqua-t-elle, gentiment.

Il lui fit une grimace avant de la prendre par le bras et de se mettre en route. « Et il paraît que ça regorge de touristes. Peut-être vais-je enfin rencontrer la Suédoise de mes rêves. » Il allait partir dans une envolée lyrique quand il reçut un coup dans les cotes. « Ou devoir me fader ma boss. » Ils échangèrent un rire et continuèrent leur chemin.

S'il avait su que cet endroit était prisé à cause de son marché, il se serait abstenu de l'y amener. Après l'avoir entrainé à l'étal des cosmétiques bio, à celui des écharpes en soie (la grise qu'elle avait choisie lui allait à ravir), maintenant, il faisait le pied de grue devant les sacs à main. Qu'il détestait ça, faire les boutiques, surtout quand ce n'était pas pour lui. Et vas-y que je choisis un modèle, que je le demande dans une autre couleur pour finalement me rendre compte qu'il est trop petit. Et que je repars à la quête de la besace idéale... Il souffla. Il n'avait pas les avantages en nature que déjà il devait jouer au petit couple. Attendre Madame... Il n'y avait rien qui ne l'agaçait plus. Il se souvint alors que Stacy le trainait toujours avec lui pour faire les boutiques. Pour avoir son avis, qu'elle disait. Alors il faisait le bagagiste, portait ses sacs, attendait des lustres qu'elle choisisse une tenue, qu'elle l'essaye, qu'elle lui demande son avis pour ne pas en tenir cas, au final.

Il ne voulait pas revivre ce genre de relation où il se sentait enfermé, où il avait plus d'obligations que de droits où il passait plus de temps à réfléchir à comment tourner les choses pour ne pas la blesser, qu'à profiter de son couple, à proprement parler. Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour être en couple, tout simplement. Cuddy lui plaisait, physiquement, spirituellement. Mais était-il capable d'aller au delà de cette attirance et de s'engager. Était-il prêt à renoncer à sa si chère liberté ? Pour elle ? Une main passa devant ses yeux, le tirant de sa transe. « Ouhou ! » Elle riait presque. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis toujours longue à me décider. » Elle lui montra le sac qu'elle venait de s'offrir, il l'examina. Il était vraiment joli, tout à fait son style. « C'est pour ça que je préfère aller faire les boutiques seule. » Conclut-elle. Il la regarda, presque choqué. Finalement, elle était, peut-être, acceptable.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Grimaça-t-il en regardant la pizza de sa voisine de table, notamment l'espèce de petit monticule gris qui se trouvait au milieu.

« Ben, c'est de l'artichaut. » Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Elle le saisit du bout de la fourchette et le plaça sous le nez du diagnosticien.

Il examina la plante en question. « On parle bien du truc touffu ? Le machin plein de feuilles ? »

« Oui, une fois les feuilles retirées, il vous reste ça : le cœur. C'est vraiment le meilleur. » Sur ces paroles, elle l'engouffra dans sa bouche. Elle vit qu'il lui en restait un morceau. « Vous voulez gouter ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lapin, moi ! » Fit-il, hautain.

Elle sourit. « Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai, vous avez raison. »

L'atmosphère soudain détendue, ils reprirent leur discussion sur les voyages, les coutumes. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle était absolument fascinée par l'Asie. Qu'elle avait été en Thaïlande à plusieurs reprises, en Inde. Lui qui la croyait Juive pratiquante, il tomba des nues en apprenant qu'elle s'intéressait au Bouddhisme. Que la médiation et le yoga étaient pour elle un art de vivre. Il savait qu'elle pratiquait ce sport, mais ignorait totalement qu'elle s'était également mise au Taï Chi. Il partagea avec elle sa rencontre avec le Panchen Lama dans les années 80. Fraichement diplômé, il était retourné au Japon voir quelques ami(e)s. Il lui avoua que cet homme l'avait ouvert à une certaine sagesse, avait bouleversé sa vision du monde et de la vie. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, mais elle sut par son attitude que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit, peut-être la mort d'un ami, elle ne savait pas. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était la perte de ses rêves, de ses illusions qui dataient de cette époque.

Ils étaient totalement pris dans cette conversation, confrontant leurs opinions, s'accordant sur certains points. Le débat était passionné et passionnant. Ne laissant en aucun cas présager de ce qui allait suivre. « Et nous deux ? » Lui coupant la parole, n'ayant aucun rapport avec le sujet précédent. Pourtant, il fallait que ça sorte. Ça l'avait taraudé toute l'après-midi.

« Et bien ? » Répondit le diagnosticien du tac au tac, espérant ainsi gagner quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Où en est-on ? Que sommes-nous ? » Elle savait que ce n'était pas la manière idéale de s'y prendre avec lui, mais elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Elle devait savoir.

Il se sentit immédiatement agressé par son ton et son obstination à vouloir des explications. Il n'en avait pas à lui fournir, était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? « Je n'en sais rien. »

Il avait employé un ton mauvais qui lui déplut fortement. Elle voulait qu'il se justifie, elle était en droit de l'attendre. Et elle l'obtiendrait ! Elle se rendait compte, cependant, qu'à mesure que leur altercation avançait, ses chances diminuaient. Elle ne dit plus un mot. Vexée, énervée aussi bien après elle, qu'après lui. La soirée avait si bien débuté... Tout se passait si bien... Qu'avait-elle cru, au juste ?! À la grande déclaration d'amour ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, à lui. Ni à elle, d'ailleurs. Elle avait juste besoin de se sentir rassurée, qu'il lui prouve qu'ils allaient dans le même sens. Ou qu'il lui permette de faire machine arrière et de fermer son cœur à double tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'atmosphère devenait oppressante. Quinze bonnes minutes qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, et ça lui paraissait des heures. Il comprenait ses craintes, il les partageait. Mais se sentir ainsi mis au pied du mur n'était pas une position qu'il appréciait. Il aurait aimé que la soirée continue comme elle avait commencé. Dans la bonne humeur. Il avait prévu de l'amener prendre un verre dans un pub, peut-être même qu'il aurait dansé avec elle. Il n'aimait pas trop prévoir ce genre de choses. La dernière fois qu'il avait prévu quelque chose en amour, tout s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois !

Durant ces quinze minutes, ils avaient meublé le silence en mangeant. Et quand leurs assiettes furent vides, ils s'attaquèrent à la bouteille. Qui ne fit pas long feu. Un verre pour toi, deux pour moi. Deux pour moi, un pour toi. Bouteille vide. Il savait que le vin risquait d'entamer rapidement la lucidité de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ce serait alors l'occasion pour lui d'échapper à sa demande. Il releva la tête vers elle. Désemparée, désœuvrée et honteuse. Il soupira. « Dans le jeu on n'est pas libre, pour le joueur le jeu est un piège. » Murmura-t-il en se fixant aux deux saphirs qui lui faisaient face.

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus. Et cela était déjà bien suffisant pour elle. Il reconnaissait ne plus distinguer le jeu de la réalité. Il lui avouait même implicitement, vouloir continuer à explorer ce jeu, ce « nous ». « Merci. » Lui sourit-elle, en glissant sa main sur la sienne à travers la table.

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, la musique hurlait, tout comme les gens autour d'elle.

« J'ai dit, vous voulez boire quoi ? » Brailla-t-il dans son oreille.

« Un coca. »

Il la regarda comme si un nez venait de lui pousser au milieu de la figure. « Un coca ?! » Il lui fit non de la tête. « Ici, ils ne servent pas de boissons pour les fillettes ! »

« J'ai déjà suffisamment abusé pour la soirée. » Grimaça-t-elle.

Il sourit en se revoyant, cinq minutes auparavant, obligé de la tenir fermement par les épaules pour lui éviter toute chute inopportune. « Aller, on ne vit qu'une fois... »

Il vit la lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il la tenait. « Rajoutez du whisky au coca, ou du rhum. Non, commandez-moi un Martini en fait. » Lui répondit-elle. Il se tourna vers le barman, prêt à passer commande, tout en masquant son sourire. Gagner contre cette femme avait quelque chose de jouissif, même après toutes ces années.

Il s'assit derrière le comptoir, la jeune femme elle aussi tournée vers la piste, en appuis contre lui. Quelques gorgées furent ingurgitées alors qu'ils regardaient la foule se mouvoir. De grands bonhommes costauds se donnant des coups dans le dos, un groupe de jeunes femmes en plein fou rire. Eux, ils s'ennuyaient. Il faut dire ce qui est. La directrice bailla une première fois. Elle avait l'impression que le bar se remplissait de plus en plus, et chaque fois elle se retrouvait davantage collée à son employé. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, loin de là. Elle était même tentée par un petit peu de gymnastique, horizontale. Elle essaya de chasser cette idée de sa tête. L'alcool et ses hormones n'avaient jamais fait bon mélange.

À ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que son verre était vide. Elle sut aussitôt que la prochaine demi-heure allait être folklorique. Il fallait qu'elle bouge pour ne pas sombrer dans la fatigue. La musique venait d'être augmentée et quelques personnes avaient fait du centre de la pièce une piste de danse improvisée. Elle prit le diagnosticien par la main et l'entraina dans son sillage.

Il s'esclaffait de rire en la regardant faire. Elle sautillait, se tortillait, faisait toutes sortes de mimiques. Elle était complément saoule, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Bizarrement, elle avait regagné un certain équilibre. Sa jupe serrée et ses tallons hauts ne semblaient plus être un problème. Il profita pleinement de la voir ainsi heureuse et insouciante. Il remarqua que d'autres hommes semblaient eux aussi apprécier le spectacle. Peu de femmes avaient sa classe, son corps. Encore moins son déhanché. Quand la chanson fut finie, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. La calmant afin de l'entrainer vers le bar.

Elle riait aux éclats et s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Elle commença par déposer un baiser sur son menton. Il baissa la tête, afin de mieux l'observer. Elle en profita pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Avec passion et fièvre. Oubliant totalement où elle se trouvait. Une main dans sa nuque, l'autre glissant sous sa chemise, elle se cramponnait à lui. Il répondit à son baiser, mais essaya d'en diminuer l'intensité. Un maintien de sa tête entre ses mains. Quelques mouvements lents de la langue. Elle s'apaisa puis se détacha de son corps dans un soupir. Elle posa son front contre son torse, lui laissant caresser l'arrière de son crâne. Elle sentit un souffle chaud précéder ses paroles, presque murmurées : « Vous voulez rentrer ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre de façon plus qu'explicite.

Il la prit par la taille et entreprit de traverser la salle. Elle ne vit pas la petite marche séparant la pièce et trébucha lourdement. Son employé la rattrapa de justesse. Elle se retourna vers lui, hilare. Et l'embrassa. Avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Une main s'abattit sur le biceps de l'homme, freinant leur course. « T'as pas honte, mec. Profitez d'une fille saoule... » Le poing en l'air menaçait de venir s'abattre sur son visage.

La jeune femme s'intercala. « Mon mari est pleinement autorisé à abuser de moi. » Dit-elle en relevant les sourcils avant de se retourner.

L'homme desserra sa prise, mais ne le relâcha pas totalement : « Veinard ! »

Il n'avait pas ressenti autant de désir depuis... Trop longtemps ! Le trajet en taxi lui avait paru extrêmement long, entre les baisers sulfureux et les mains baladeuses de sa compagne. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur, c'était de la pure torture ! Son corps frêle qui ondulait sous le sien, ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Ses soupirs. Il fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche, trouva la clef et ouvrit, enfin, la porte. Gage d'une certaine intimité.

Il la poussa contre la surface de bois à présent fermée, ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Ne faisant qu'intensifier ses assauts, bien au contraire. Il déboutonna à la hâte son chemisier, glissant ses mains sur sa peau chaude et douce. Remontant jusqu'à la surface de dentelle, pressant délicatement le sein qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, lui offrant son cou, gémissante. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se décider. À gouter à cette chair tendre et sucrée, aux notes d'agrumes et de noix de coco.

Sans jamais se séparer, ils clopinèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Trouvant enfin le lit. Elle trébucha et s'y retrouva à plat dos, entrainant l'homme dans sa chute. En appuis sur ses coudes, son visage au dessus du sien, il l'observait. Ses pupilles dilatées, son rire communicatif. Son désir alcoolisé. Il se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle. Il savait que son comportement n'était pas celui qu'il aurait dû être, que l'alcool avait affecté son jugement.

Elle était trop importante pour lui. L'enjeu était trop gros. Cet acte risquait de changer leurs vies, leurs relations à tout jamais. Non, il ne devait pas profiter de la situation. Il la désirait, ardemment. Là n'était pas la question. Il la voulait clean, hot and sober. Pour pouvoir se donner une chance, leur donner une chance. Et partir sur des bases saines, pour une fois.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci encore pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à continuer comme ça!

CHAPITRE VIII

Il regardait le plafond, observant chaque imperfection dans la peinture, s'amusant des ombres. Tout ce qui pouvait lui empêcher de penser à la veille, et au fait qu'il avait peut-être fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Il était tiraillé entre le sentiment d'avoir bien agi, appuyé par le bruit de es régurgitations nocturnes de la jeune femme, et les regrets. Enfin, LE regret. Celui de ne pas avoir profité de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte.

Il se tourna de côté. Presque 8 h, déjà. Il avait entendu le réveil dans la chambre voisine sonner plusieurs fois et un bruit sourd lui avait fait comprendre que sa propriétaire n'était pas prête de se lever. Il sourit face à l'ironie de la situation. Lui, House, s'était montré respectueux et galant alors que sa patronne était ivre. Lui, House, était réveill du matin alors que sa patronne venait de fracasser son réveille-matin. Lui, encore, allait jouer l'homme raisonnable et responsable et aller la réveiller pour assister à la conférence. Il sourit de plus belle en se levant. Il leur avait suffi de traverser l'Atlantique pour échanger les rôles ! Ce constat manqua le faire rassoir. Non, il n'était pas raisonnable et ils n'avaient pas échangé les rôles. Il... Il y avait juste une lecture intéressante. Et l'envie de voir sa mine déconfite après ses folies nocturnes. C'était tout.

Il pensa un instant frapper à la porte, mais n'en fit rien. Il ne fallait pas pousser, non plus ! Il pénétra dans la chambre noire et localisa immédiatement la forme dans le lit. Tournée côté mur, elle semblait dormir. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement, tout en appelant son nom. Aucun effet. Il réessaya, un peu plus fort cette fois. « Cuddy ! C'est l'heure ! Levez-vous bon sang ! » Elle grogna avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Il le lui retira et alluma la lumière. Tel un escargot apeuré, elle se faufila sous les draps. Il allait abdiquer quand il vit le téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet. Il mit le volume au maximum et activa la musique.

Furieuse, elle décida de se montrer. « Mais vous allez arrêter ce vacarme ! J'ai un mal de crâne atroce. » Finit-elle en grimaçant, les mains devant les yeux.

« Dite donc, notre jolie directrice aurait-elle la gueule de bois ? » Se moqua-t-il, encore et toujours.

Elle soupira avant de se calfeutrer sous l'oreiller. « Soit vous partez, soit vous restez, mais dans le silence. » Elle insista sur les derniers mots.

Perplexe, il la regarda quelques instants. C'était une invitation ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il passa son regard de la porte entrouverte au lit moelleux et chaud. Le choix fut vite fait. Il souleva la couette et vint se glisser dans les draps. Sa patronne marmonna quelques incohérences avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, absorbant sa chaleur. Il se tourna vers la porte, calant son dos contre le sien. Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à retrouver les bras de Morphée.

Elle émergea lentement. N'ouvrant pas les yeux, elle prenait doucement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La douceur des draps, le moelleux du matelas et de son oreiller. Elle soupira en s'y enfonçant davantage. C'est en essayant de rouler sur le dos qu'elle buta contre une forme ferme. Qu'elle remarqua la main posée sur son ventre. Quel délicieux réveil ! Des bras chauds dans lesquels se lover, un souffle contre sa nuque. Elle se sentait de nouveau femme. Et si bien... Si comblée... Elle ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de ce monde cotonneux. Avant de les rouvrir, affolée : si femme ?! Elle se concentra sur son ressenti corporel : pas de tiraillement suspect, ni de courbatures douteuses. Elle remua son bras avec précaution, le passant de sa poitrine à ses cuisses. Elle était en pyjama, ouf.

Elle relâcha la pression accumulée subitement, se relaxant dans les bras qui l'entouraient. Elle gigota un peu, se calant avant de se laisser aller à rêvasser. Au bout de quelques instants, la main glissa le long de son flanc, avant de venir caresser son abdomen. La journée commençait merveilleusement bien. De la tendresse, pas de sexe alcoolisé, mais la possibilité d'en faire à jeun. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Cette certitude fut appuyée par un baiser dans son cou. Doux, mais ferme, pas trop humide, juste comme elle les aimait. Elle tourna la tête et prit un bout de menton barbu entre ses lèvres. Avant que, dans un soupir, l'homme ne lui offre sa bouche.

Elle s'en empara avec douceur et minutie. L'homme roula sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle se retrouva la tête posée contre son épaule, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Ils allaient lentement, profitant du moment, s'explorant, s'aimant. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre oscillait entre sa joue barbue et son cou. S'aventurant parfois jusqu'à son torse musclé et ses épaules tout aussi fermes. Lui, la maintenait du bras gauche. Avec l'autre, il avait libre champ pour caresser son dos, ses fesses rebondies. Puis, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de l'enfouir totalement dans sa chevelure. Choisissant cet instant pour écarter ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, et accepta sa venue avec joie.

« Ohhh. » Grimaça-t-il en se reculant. « Pas sexy l'haleine de lendemain de cuite. » Il vit le regard choqué de la jeune femme. « Quoi ?! Vous avez encore le goût du vomi ! » Se défendit-il, le visage crispé. Elle finit par éclater de rire. Il tourna la tête, visiblement gêné. Elle se tut, mais garda un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. « Comme ça, c'est mieux. » Approuva-t-il. « Votre souffle, loin de moi. » Il reçut une tape sur la joue.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Avant que l'homme ne se contorsionne et actionne les stores électriques. Laissant place à un soleil éclatant qui leur arrivait directement dessus. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux épais, venant masser sa nuque de temps en temps. Il la sentit se détendre, devenir de plus en plus lourde. Il tendit l'oreille. Quel était ce bruit ? Son souffle était-il saccadé ? Grognait-elle ? Il vint placer son oreille contre sa joue. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se redressa. Elle ronronnait, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications !

Vers 11 h 30, elle sortit de la salle de bains. Fraiche et dispo. Souriante. De la veille, elle ne gardait pas de traces, si ce n'est un teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Avachi dans le canapé, il la regarda venir jusqu'à lui. Ravissante dans son jean sombre et son pull bleu pale. Elle tapota sa jambe pour qu'il la pousse et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle fixa son regard au sien, un petit moment. Les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant. « C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez fait le dégouté. J'avais vraiment envie de... » Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et elle se releva.

« Vous vouliez vraiment... » Il paraissait incrédule, avant de se ressaisir. « Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est pas très gentil, Dr Cuddy. » Moralisa-t-il en secouant son index de droite et de gauche.

« Pourtant, si vous saviez. Toute cette douceur... Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne mettais pas senti aussi bien. Croyez-moi, j'aurais bien continué sur cette voie. » Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« C'est... C'est remédiable ! Vous sortez de la douche, j'y suis allé également. Pourquoi ne pas... » Il l'avait rattrapée, entourée de ses bras. La bouche dans son cou, tout près de son oreille, il avait murmuré ces dernières paroles.

Elle se retourna, lui faisant face, mais ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte. « Ce genre de choses, c'est sur le moment, ça ne se planifie pas. » Elle se mit sur les pointes de pied et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, sur ses lèvres et fila dans sa chambre, le portable à la main.

Il inspira profondément avant de relâcher une bruyante respiration. Les poings serrés, il s'en revint au canapé. Non seulement il avait manqué deux occasions en moins de douze heures, mais en plus elle se jouait de lui. Il grogna. Cette femme était le diable en personne. Et lui, totalement à sa merci.

Le cœur battant, elle s'adossa à la porte. Elle avait envie de lui. Tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Elle avait besoin qu'il la touche, partout. Qu'il prenne possession de son corps, totalement. Mais, avant cela, elle comptait bien lui faire payer ses états d'âme matinaux… Et nocturnes. Deux fois de suite qu'il la repoussait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Elle avait pu le sentir. La veille il l'avait repoussée alors qu'elle bouillait littéralement d'excitation. Mais pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle le voulait, mais en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Par contre ce matin... Elle en avait tellement envie, besoin. Le souvenir même la troubla. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant de profondes expirations. La journée risquait d'être longue.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses spaghettis autour de la fourchette.

« Une idée derrière la tête ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. Et puis vous monopolisez le guide... » Sourit-elle.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes le genre de femme à tomber en pâmoison devant les comédies musicales. » La taquina-t-il, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

« J'aime bien ça, en effet. »

« Vous 'aimez bien' ça ? » Il mima les guillemets. « Comme les autres, vous tueriez pour aller voir Billy Elliot se trémousser. »

Elle rit. « Actuellement, j'irais plutôt voir le Roi Lion. Il paraît que c'est grandiose, vraiment magique. »

Des étoiles semblaient briller dans ses yeux. Il sourit intérieurement. « Ça tombe bien. On va le voir ce soir. » Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton tout à fait détaché, mais espérait réellement qu'elle serait enthousiasmée.

« Ahaha, très drôle. » Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Des blagues comme celle-là, vous en avez encore beaucoup ? »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. » Il commençait à regretter son offre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle lui rie au nez.

« Vous savez combien de temps à l'avance il faut réserver ?! On ne trouvera jamais de billets pour la représentation de ce soir. »

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. « Vous avez raison, on n'en aurait jamais trouvé. Heureusement, j'ai mon réseau parallèle. » Suspicieuse, elle l'observa quelques instants. Avant de lui sauter au cou et de le remercier comme il se devait.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires :)

CHAPITRE IX

En entrant dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il fut accueilli par une multitude de poches posées sur la table basse. Une représentation de toutes les grandes enseignes de la mode: H&M, Gap, Topshop, Zara, Harrods... Elle avait bel et bien écumé Oxford Street, pas de doute possible ! Il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, profitant de son absence, il jeta un œil à ses emplettes. Un manteau, des jupes, quelques hauts comme elle portait au travail. Une robe de soirée, intéressant. Et des sous-vêtements. Il lança un regard inquiet à la porte menant à la salle d'eau, écoutant attentivement la douche fonctionner avant de se décider à approfondir son inspection. Il s'assit confortablement sur le sofa, la poche entre les jambes. Il retira le premier item. Un soutien-gorge rouge. Il adorait cette couleur sur elle, ça lui donnait un air diaboliquement sexy. Il trouva un boxer et un string assorti, qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il trouva ensuite une nuisette satinée bleu pâle, il la mit avec les autres habits. Un lot de chaussettes multicolores, inintéressant à souhait. Et... un ensemble noir : soutien gorge, culotte qu'il devinait être plutôt transparente. Ainsi qu'un porte-jarretelle et des bas. Un regard approbateur dans la direction de la salle de bain et son cerveau se mettait déjà en ébullition.

Il l'imaginait rentrer d'une journée de travail. Assis comme il l'était sur le canapé, il la regardait s'approcher. Son déhanchement, ses talons hauts. Un fond de musique jazzy. Elle montait debout sur la table basse, juste devant lui. Commençait à déboutonner son chemisier blanc, ondulant en douceur, révélant ce soutien-gorge de dentelle. Lentement, elle faisait glisser les manches le long de ses bras si doux, jusqu'à ce que l'étoffe se retrouve au sol. Levant les bras, passant les mains dans ses cheveux lâches, elle se mit à pivoter. Ne cessant jamais de remuer hanches et bassin. De dos, elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'elle descendait la fermeture de sa jupe. Pour ensuite glisser ses propres mains le long de son corps si parfait, faisant descendre son tailleur. Se baissant jusqu'à toucher le sol, lui offrant une vue sur ses fesses partiellement couvertes. Remontant ses boucles, elle reprit une danse lascive avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses talons venant parfaire sa tenue. Elle posa alors ses mains sur sa poitrine, les glissant lentement, très lentement vers son dos. Pour enfin dégrafer la pièce de tissu, laissant les bretelles...

_C'est la C'est la C'est la salsa du démon..._  
_Salsa du d_émon !

Il sursauta, jetant les habits dans leur emballage originel. Rouge de honte, une main recouvrant le signe d'une certaine excitation, il cherchait furieusement des yeux ce qui venait interrompre sa douce rêverie. Paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse le surprendre ainsi. Avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce n'était que le téléphone portable de la doyenne. Il relâcha sa respiration, passa une main sur son visage. Il l'avait échappé belle. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Il attrapa son sac à main resté au pied du sofa et en retira la machine hurlante. « Mother » pouvait-il lire. Il sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte toujours fermée. Il frappa, l'appela. Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ou l'ignorait tout simplement.

Il posa alors la main sur la clenche et l'abaissa doucement. La porte céda, lui permettant de pénétrer dans la pièce embuée. Il allait l'appeler, lui signifier les coups de téléphone insistant quand la vue devant lui capta toute son attention. De profil par rapport à lui, elle se lavait les cheveux. La position de ses bras, la courbure de son dos, lui offraient une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Elle se retourna avec grâce, mettant sa tête sous le jet. Il la vit s'étirer la nuque, de droite, de gauche, en avant, en arrière. Puis elle se courba légèrement, laissant l'eau travailler sur ses muscles tendus. Il la vit porter une main à son épaule droite et se la masser. La culpabilité naquit de nouveau. Était-il la cause de tout ce stress ? Il avait envie d'entrer dans la cabine derrière elle pour la masser lui même. Lui permettre de se détendre, enfin. D'oublier tous ses tracas. Il le lui devait bien. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la technique idéale pour qu'elle se relaxe. Résigné, il sortit de la salle d'eau.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oui, je suis Belzébuth !  
Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut !_

Elle le regarda amuser. « Ma mère a appelé ? »

« 6 fois. J'adore la sonnerie que vous lui avez consacrée. »

« Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans vos dires. » Elle se pencha vers lui pour récupérer son téléphone, le gratifiant d'un baiser au passage. « Je peux vous mettre la même, si vous y tenez tant. »

« Non, non, la mienne me convient amplement. » Il la regarda fourrer l'appareil de nouveau dans son sac à main, avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers sa chambre. « Vous ne la rappelez pas ? »

« Non, ça ne doit pas être important. Elle attendra qu'on rentre. »

« Elle vous a appelé 6 fois ! » Lui rappela-t-il, surpris par son attitude détachée. Tout House qu'il était, après le 3ème appel de ce genre, il daignait rappeler… Dans la plupart des cas.

« Elle a déjà fait pire. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne vous inquiète pas ? » Même lui se sentait concerné par les tentatives désespérées de mère Cuddy.

« Elle doit juste vouloir me dire que ma sœur a accouché d'un parfait petit bébé. Qu'ils sont tous très heureux, très fiers d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre cela maintenant. » Elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa tristesse. Il ne put que la regarder disparaître dans sa chambre, se demandant si une simple comédie musicale suffirait à lui remonter le moral. À ce moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur la multitude de sacs. Son besoin compulsif de combler un vide tout en, et c'est là que reposait toute l'ironie de la situation, dévalisant son compte en banque.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser à deux fois, il frappait à sa porte. « Ouvrez-moi ! »

« Je suis nue ! » Répondit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

« Raison de plus ! » Il avait dit cela pour la forme. À cet instant précis, il n'avait aucune pensée déviante, bien au contraire.

Le loquet tourna, il entra. De dos par rapport à lui, elle s'évertuait à sécher ses larmes. Il avança jusqu'à elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras, reposant son menton sur son épaule. « Ne me dites pas que vous enviez les 5 h qu'elle vient de passer à crier, les vergetures à vie sur son ventre, ses fesses, ses seins et même ses cuisses. Son périnée déformé et son incapacité à avoir des rapports sexuels pendant les prochains mois ! »

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement face à sa tentative maladroite de réconfort. Avant de se mettre à pleurer de plus belle. « Allez, venez là. » Il la fit pivoter, nichant son visage dans son cou, frottant son dos dans de grands mouvements apaisants. « Vous avez encore du temps pour nous faire un mouflet. Ne vous tracassez pas. »

Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt, reniflant de temps en temps. Elle devait avouer que le simple fait d'être près de lui, lui était d'un grand réconfort. Tout comme ses mains qui pressaient les muscles tendus de sa nuque. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit, le diagnosticien derrière elle. Il remonta jusqu'à son scalp, passant ses ongles dans sa chevelure épaisse avant de redescendre le long de sa peau douce et parfumée. Il joint ses mains sur son abdomen et relâcha quelque peu la ceinture de son peignoir, le faisant glisser plus bas dans son dos, mais ne découvrant pas son buste. Il voulait qu'elle se détende, pas qu'elle se sente manipulée.

Il posa ses lèvres sur une de ses épaules dénudées alors que ses mains ne cessaient jamais de travailler. Lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Petit à petit, elle glissa vers une position allongée. À plat ventre, sa pudeur conservée, il put faire descendre la pièce de coton jusqu'à l'orée de son derrière. Sur le chevet, il attrapa son pot de crème hydratante, s'en servant comme huile. Rapidement les sanglots s'étaient estompés, faisant place à un réel bien-être.

Quand il la sentit tout à fait détendue, il arrêta. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux suppliant. Il sourit en se penchant sur elle, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Il sentit une main se faufiler entre leurs deux corps et le peignoir reprendre sa place alors qu'elle roulait sur le dos. L'entrainant avec elle, sur elle. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser un petit moment. Il la savait fragile, il la sentait réservée, il ne tenta rien de plus. Quand ils glissèrent sur le côté, il lui asséna une claque bruyante, plus que douloureuse, sur les fesses. « Préparez-vous, je n'ai pas obtenu ces places pour rien ! Je vous ferais hurler plus tard, faites-moi confiance. » Un clin d'œil et il se redressait. Il sut lire une certaine gratitude dans son regard. Il était parfois bon d'être un gentleman.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enchantés, ils sortirent du théâtre avec le sourire. Le spectacle avait été grandiose. Le temps cependant l'était moins. Une pluie drue tombait et l'air s'était considérablement rafraichi. Ne portant qu'une robe sous son manteau, elle grelottait déjà. Il la prit par les épaules, la serrant contre son corps. Les tremblements s'apaisèrent rapidement. Blottis sous le parapluie, ils marchaient à une allure relativement vive. « Vous savez où on va ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle eut l'impression de passer pour la troisième fois d'affilée au même endroit.

« Je sais lire un plan, moi, Madame. » Dit-il, hautain. Il reçut une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne qui le fit sourire d'autant plus.

« Où va... » Elle se tut en voyant les grandes enseignes lumineuses, la place grouillante de monde. Elle tournait la tête frénétiquement, trop de choses à regarder, elle était submergée. « C'est... » Commença-t-elle avant de se retourner.

« C'est ? » Il était amusé par sa réaction. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout son émerveillement, toute sa candeur.

« C'est impressionnant. » Souffla-t-elle finalement. Elle se colla à lui, reprenant conscience de la pluie. À l'abri, elle en profita pour observer Oxford Circus.

« Qu'est ce que ce sera quand vous irez à Times Square ! » Elle lui offrit un sourire avant qu'un flash ne vienne l'éblouir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, des points jaunes venant troubler sa vue. « Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! » Râla-t-il. Il la laissa faire quelques photos de la place ainsi que l' « underground » avant de lui prendre l'appareil des mains. « Mettez-vous là. » Ordonna-t-il afin de la prendre sous les panneaux publicitaires.

Quelques photos plus tard, ils entraient dans une boutique de souvenirs. La jeune femme choisit quelques cartes postales alors que l'homme retournait le magasin, s'extasiant devant toutes les camelotes possibles et imaginables. « Extra ! » Gloussa-t-il en arborant fièrement un set de salières en forme de bus à étage. « ' Va falloir que je me fasse inviter à manger chez Wilson pour les étrenner. »

« Parce que vous avez besoin de ça ? »

Il lui tira la langue avant de reposer une babiole sur son présentoir. « Je voulais vous faire un cadeau, mais comme vous êtes méchante, tant pis pour vous ! » Il prit un air vexé et continua son exploration dans le bric-à-brac.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le prenant par le bras. « Vous vouliez me faire un cadeau ? » Elle sortit ses yeux de cocker et sa plus jolie moue.

« Vous savez que c'est impossible de vous résister, ainsi ?! » Il revint sur ses pas, fit tourner le présentoir avant de lui tendre une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

La tête en arrière, elle éclata de rire. « Il fallait y penser ! » Elle porta les boucles pendantes à hauteur de ses oreilles, admirant son reflet dans une vitre.

« Elles vous vont à ravir. Qui aurait cru que Big ben vous sciait si bien au teint. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, réglèrent leurs présents et sortirent, rigolant tant et plus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ils commencèrent à marcher, sans but précis. Toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, sous l'étroit parapluie. Le diagnosticien venait d'en acheter un rappelant tous les monuments de la ville, mais ne semblait pas vouloir le sortir. La directrice ne s'en plaignait pas, trop heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Son ventre, lui, par contre, protesta, vigoureusement, contre l'absence de nourriture. L'homme s'arrêta, sortant le plan de sa poche. Il l'inspecta quelques instants, puis lui demanda en relevant la tête : « Chinois, ça vous dit ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, ils se remirent en route. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à China Town. La porte en forme de pagode, l'effervescence du lieu, les lampions rouges accrochés un peu partout, tout cela les transporta loin, très loin. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, surpris et émerveillés par un dépaysement si rapide. D'un côté de l'arche, Londres, capitale de la Grande-Bretagne, ville occidentale avec ses pubs, ses taxis noirs, ses panneaux publicitaires. Sa morosité et sa grisaille. De l'autre côté, l'Asie, la Chine. Fourmillante, grouillante, colorée.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les artères bondées, s'approchant des restaurants. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils en trouvèrent un avec quelques tables de vide. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis et rapidement placés. L'homme la guida dans le choix du mets le plus adéquat, elle resta en pâmoison devant lui. Tant de savoir, tellement de connaissances. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville. Elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment, ce qui la motivait à apprendre toujours plus, à s'intéresser à tout. À être la meilleure, dans beaucoup de domaines.

Leur repas leur fut servi et ils papotèrent. De tout et de rien. Avec une facilité et une spontanéité déconcertantes. Quelques mots échangés sur la comédie musicale, et pris par leur repas, ils se turent. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, cependant. Pas qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise. Non, loin de là. Mais la jeune femme avait quelque chose à dire. Elle se racla la gorge, se donnant contenance et assurance. « Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. Je... Je n'aurais pas dû tant boire. Je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle avait tenu à lui dire cela tout en le regardant dans les yeux, lui prouvant la sincérité de ses paroles. Cependant, elle eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son anxiété face à la situation, tortillant la chaine de son collier entre ses doigts.

Il rit, la déconcertant un peu plus. Tourmentée, elle tira un peu trop fort et la cordelette d'or rompit. Faisant choir la perle dans son assiette de soupe. Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire. Puis se calma subitement, voyant l'air abattu de sa compagne de table. « Mais ne faites pas cette tête, Cuddy, ce n'est qu'un collier. » Il attrapa la chainette. « C'est le fermoir qui a lâché. Amenez-la chez un bijoutier et il vous réparera tout ça en moins de deux. » Il lui rendit le bijou, qu'elle glissa dans son sac à main. Il attendit qu'elle se relève, que leurs yeux se croisent pour continuer. « Quant à hier soir, vous n'avez vraiment pas à être désolée. J'ai passé un excellent moment. Vous avez ri, j'ai ri, pas de quoi s'excuser. »

« Certes... » Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, réfléchissant, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « Et pour ce qui est... »

« De votre petit côté nymphomane ?! » Continua-t-il avec le sourire. « Croyez-moi, vous êtes toute pardonnée. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que... » Les yeux rivés sur son potage désormais tiède, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne. Elle avait réussi à faire abstraction de ce sentiment durant toute la journée, mais là, seule, face à lui, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle se devait de mettre les choses au clair.

« Que vous êtes une fille facile ? Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. » Dit-il en plaisantant. « Ou encore de penser que vous en voulez à mon corps ? Là encore, je n'ai pas le moindre souci. À moins que vous refusiez d'assumer cette envie. » Il était tout à coup redevenu sérieux. La fixant, tentant de lire en elle.

« Je... Enfin... Comment dire... » Elle bafouillait, et ça l'énervait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne voyait aucun signe d'amusement chez l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Vous me plaisez, House. Beaucoup. Et pas seulement physiquement... » Elle relâcha son souffle. Voilà, c'était dit. Advienne que pourra.

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre, ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir rassuré. Pour s'autoriser à laisser se développer certains sentiments. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là, enfouis quelque part. Cependant, il était encore trop peu sûr de lui, d'eux pour s'aventurer dans une quelconque déclaration. Elle lui plaisait, il le savait. C'était un fait. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas répliquer à ses paroles. Aussi, il se redressa, se penchant par-dessus la table afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Un baiser léger, du bout des lèvres.

Les yeux fermés, le fantôme de sa bouche sur la sienne, elle se laissa reposer sur le dossier de la chaise. Un soupir, et doucement elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était une femme qui se contentait de peu. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait rarement eu des relations sérieuses. Peut-être était-elle comme ça, tout simplement. Toujours était-il que ce baiser, ce simple petit baiser valait plus à ses yeux qu'une grande déclaration d'amour. Dans le silence, elle attaqua le plat que le serveur venait de leur amener.

Quelques bouchées plus tard, il sentit le besoin de revenir sur les événements de la veille, encore une fois. « Cu..., Lisa, vous permettez que je vous appelle Lisa ? » Lui demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

Elle lui sourit. « C'est bien mon prénom, je crois. »

Il lui rendit son sourire. « Lisa, vous savez, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, hier soir. » Il fit une pause, ces quelques mots lui avaient déjà beaucoup couté. Et ce n'était rien comparer à ceux qui allaient suivre. Mais il voulait les lui dire, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Elle avait été honnête avec lui, il se devait de l'être envers elle. « Et pas seulement parce que vous avez essayé de me violer. » Un petit rire, pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Vous étiez... si libre, si insouciante. Si loin de tout ce que vous êtes au quotidien. » Il retint son souffle. « J'apprécie énormément qui vous êtes, en temps normal. Mais j'aime aussi lorsque vous vous laissez aller, que vous partagiez ce petit grain de folie avec moi. Je sais que vous êtes tout cela à la fois. C'est ce qui fait de vous une personne si riche et si intéressante. »

Elle rougit. Flattée, touchée, émue aussi. « Je pense que vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir qui je suis. J'aime rire, j'aime m'amuser. C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que j'apprécie autant votre compagnie. Mon travail accapare une grande place dans ma vie. Et, hier soir, j'ai oublié tout cela. Merci. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Merci. Vraiment. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, jamais je ne me serais permis de boire. Je savais que vous me protégeriez s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit. J'étais en confiance. Et ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. »

Ce fut son tour de baisser la tête. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient confiance en lui. Il savait pourquoi. Mais le fait qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle ait placé sa vie, sa dignité du moins entre ses mains était très troublant pour lui. Soudain, il se sentait aimé, à sa juste valeur. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il sut aussi que ce soir, quand il se coucherait, seul, il ne le regretterait pas. Il avait gagné sa confiance, son amour et il ferait tout pour les préserver. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air, pas cette fois. Elle était bien trop importante à ses yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps mais cette semaine, relâche!

J'en profite pour vous remercier (d'avance et d'après) pour vos adorables commentaires

CHAPITRE X

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une forme féminine aux pieds nus. Elle avança jusqu'à la cuisine, grommela un bonjour à l'homme assis là, avant de se diriger vers la bouilloire. Elle la remplit d'eau, la posa sur son socle et l'alluma. Elle posa ses coudes sur le plan de travail, la tête dans les mains en attendant que la magie de l'électricité opère.

« C'est tout ?! » Demanda l'homme derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle le fixa quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Elle le vit poser les feuilles qu'il avait à la main, retirer ses lunettes avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle le regarda un instant puis, d'un pas assuré, elle s'approcha de lui. Il s'était tourné vers elle, ses jambes sortant de sous la table. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche et se consentit à lui donner un vrai baiser. Doux et sensuel. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la guida jusqu'à sa cuisse gauche. Elle s'y assit avec précaution, sans jamais détacher leurs lèvres. Enlaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle soupira d'aise. C'était le genre de réveil qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

_P_shiiiit

À ce son, ils tressaillirent. Rompant leur étreinte. La jeune femme posa les pieds au sol, s'apprêtant à se lever. « J'attends mon café, Femme ! » Railla-t-il en lui claquant les fesses.

« J'attends mon orgasme, Homme ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. Son collègue resta pantois quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Elle revint rapidement avec deux tasses et reprit sa position initiale. Il l'enveloppa à nouveau de ses bras, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Remontant doucement le long de sa mâchoire avant de gouter à ses lèvres aux notes d'agrumes. Au bout de quelques instants, ils finirent par se détacher légèrement l'un de l'autre. La directrice saisit la feuille posée sur la table et la parcourut. Rencontrant son regard, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce : « Vous avez le trac ? »

« Pfff ! » Nia-t-il, en lui prenant le papier des mains. Il ouvrit le trieur qu'il avait devant lui. « Je me demandais juste quel cas illustrerait le mieux mon speech. » Il lui tendit plusieurs feuilles. « Comme vous le savez, je dois parler des parasites. Alors, je me demandais, ce gosse s'est retrouvé des vers plein les mirettes en avalant son bac à sable. Le fait qu'il soit autiste le place en tête de liste... »

« Quoi de mieux que de parler de son alter ego... » Railla la directrice.

Il sourit à sa réplique, mais continua : « A moins que je ne choisisse, ce père et son fils séropositif qui avaient des kystes parasitaires suite à une partie de chasse... »

« Alors, j'ai été un bon garçon ?! » Demanda-t-il en rejoignant sa supérieure. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « J'ai droit à une récompense ?! » Il approcha son visage de celui de la jolie brune qui recula aussitôt.

« Pas en public, House. » Gronda-t-elle, regardant un peu affolée tout autour d'elle. Espérant que personne n'ait surpris cet élan.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle. » Bouda-t-il. Avant de relever la tête, malicieux. « Alors, j'ai droit à mon cadeau ? »

Elle soupira. « Vous voulez quoi ? » Une légère grimace. Elle savait que ce genre de question pouvait entrainer des réponses plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

« Qu'on fasse l'école buissonnière cet après-midi. » Répondit-il en se dandinant, visiblement très excité par cette perspective.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Sa demande n'était pas si grotesque que ça. Il avait fait un discours intéressant et pas trop vulgaire, elle devait en convenir. Il avait tenu presque une heure, ce qui relevait en soi du miracle. Et puis, l'idée même d'écouter ces vieillards se féliciter... Sa décision était prise. « Ok... »

Remontant l'allée de l'amphithéâtre à présent désert, ils furent stoppés dans leur course par le Dr Rozana. « Dr House, vous avez été formidable ! » S'enthousiasma celui qui venait de les intercepter. « Votre exposé de cas était si... » Il agita les bras devant lui, ne trouvant les mots justes. « Vous avez réussi à rendre cela tellement vivant ! » Il lui saisit la main, la serrant fortement entre les deux siennes. « Bravo, vraiment, je vous félicite. » La directrice et son employé échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que répondre devant son engouement. « Vous venez manger avec nous ? » Leur demanda-t-il pour la forme, les guidant d'ores et déjà vers le banquet.

Trois heures plus tard, rassasiés, ils étaient enfin libres de leurs mouvements. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'échapper du hall, de peur d'être embrigadés pour le discours de clôture. Mais le Dr Rosana, les rattrapa, une fois encore. C'était la fois de trop. House se tourna vers son homologue britannique, décidé. « Excusez-nous, ma femme est en pleine ovulation... » Dit-il en caressant affectueusement le ventre de la doyenne. L'anglais, surpris, acquiesça de la tête.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! » S'énerva-t-elle dès qu'ils furent éloignés. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle surenchérit. « Vous imaginez si cette nouvelle traverse l'Atlantique, je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi ?! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre réputation.» Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle s'arrêta net, se plaçant devant lui pour l'obliger à en faire autant. « Ça veut dire quoi, ça? »

« Ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, car personne n'y croira. Jamais. » Il avait dit cela en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle crut y voir une pointe de tristesse, elle n'en était pas sûre. Le moment avait été si furtif. Déjà il recommençait à marcher. « On peut y aller, maintenant. »

Le saisissant par le bras, elle l'arrêta de nouveau. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et caressa sa bouche du bout des lèvres. S'écartant, elle vit une esquisse de sourire sur son visage. « Maintenant, on peut y aller. »

Le trajet en métro fut court. Déjà, ils arrivaient à Hyde Park. Le soleil avait fait réapparition, rendant les températures bien plus acceptables. Donnant un petit air de dimanche au parc royal. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, s'asseyant sur un banc dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion. La jeune femme glissa sa tête sur l'épaule virile à ses côtés. Au son des joueurs de guitares et percussionnistes, elle se laissa aller à rêvasser. De tout et de rien. De douceur et d'amour. De bonheur intemporel, peut-être éternel. Puis un tricycle passa dans son champ de vision. Une petite tête blonde qui pédalait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, laissant sa Maman essoufflée et énervée loin derrière. Elle eut alors un sourire triste. Comprenant que ce bonheur ne serait certainement jamais le sien. Elle passa une main sur son ventre obstinément plat puis soupira.

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, il avait senti l'humeur de sa compagne décliner. Il avait senti son regard se fixer sur les enfants présents. Il avait senti une légère humidité transpercer sa veste de costume, il en était certain. Cependant, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il aurait aimé être le genre d'homme à lui promettre grand amour et progéniture à gogo. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'en était même pas encore au stade de se demander si, éventuellement, il ferait un bon père. Il y avait déjà pensé, par le passé. Deux fois, pour être précis. Au début, lorsqu'il était en couple avec Stacy. La question avait vite été réglée, son ancienne compagne ne voulait pas devenir mère. Puis quand Cuddy avait fait ses FIV. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de venir le lui demander, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'être honnête avec lui-même. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il caressait sa chevelure. Ce faisant, il vit l'heure. 17 h 30. Il l'aida à se redresser et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient debout.

« Comment arrivent-ils à être aussi synchro' ? » S'interrogea la directrice, admirative devant le ballet curieux de la garde royale.

« Ce sont des heures d'entrainement pour en arriver là. » Répondit sérieusement son compagnon, avant de pouffer de rire. « Passez-moi l'appareil, s'il vous plait. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! » L'un des gardes revenait sur ses pas et s'approchait d'un de ses collègues.

« Il avait oublié le petit camarade. » Gloussa-t-il en essayant de limiter les sursauts de ses bras. Il était en train de tourner une vidéo, il ne pouvait pas rentrer au pays sans montrer ce chef-d'œuvre à son compère de toujours.

Cinq minutes de rigolade plus tard, ils étaient assis face à Buckingham. Le coude sur les genoux, la tête dans la paume de la main, ils observaient la demeure royale. « J'aurais cru cela plus... » commença la jeune femme.

« Somptueux ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. « Oui, somptueux. Plus... »

« Royal ? »

« Peut-être, oui. C'est quand même bien tristounet comme demeure. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Un bloc de béton armé. » Ajouta-t-il. « Heureusement qu'il y... »

« St James' Park. Quelle merveille ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. « Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?! » Demanda-t-il en feignant la colère.

« De quoi ? » Elle semblait descendre de son petit nuage.

« De finir mes phrases ! » Les poings sur les hanches, il l'imitait.

« Non mais je crois rêver ! C'est vous qui avez commencé ! » Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Ah non, c'est vous ! » Rétorqua-t-il en l'enlaçant.

« Non, c'est... » Il la fit basculer dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Vous ? » S'amusa-t-il, en gardant son visage au dessus du sien.

« Vous... embrassez comme un Dieu. » Lui dit-elle avec le sourire. Avant d'étirer le cou pour rejoindre ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour cet homme... »

« House... »

« Non, il n'y a pas à dire, c'était un visionnaire. »

« House ! » Menaça-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

« Quoi ? Si Jimmy avait suivi ses conseils... »

« House ! Ce type décapitait ses femmes. Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit un modèle à suivre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, tout à fait sérieuse.

« C'est vrai que pour les avocats spécialisés dans le divorce, ce serait une grosse perte d'argent... Par ces temps de crise... » Il reçut un coup dans les côtes, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et de se lever pour la suivre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Tower Bridge. Le soleil commençait à descendre sur la Tamise, donnant un aspect rosé à la ville. Après quelques photos de la Tour de Londres et de la ville, en général, ils se rendirent sur l'autre rive et reprirent leur promenade. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils avançaient en silence, doucement. Profitant de cette dernière journée. Sachant que le lendemain, à la même heure, ils seraient dans l'avion qui les ramènerait aux États-Unis. Tout prenait une saveur nouvelle. Ils regardaient avec tendresse ces businessmen et women qui avaient troqué leurs chaussures élégantes contre des baskets. Ils observaient avec amusement toutes les classes de la société Britannique qui se retrouvaient dans les pubs. Ils regardaient avec nostalgie les bus rouges passer au loin, de l'autre côté de la Tamise.

Arrivés devant le Tate Modern, ils se décidèrent à entrer. Ils ne trouvèrent que peu d'intérêt à cette galerie d'art moderne. Ils s'apprêtaient à ressortir quand la jeune femme vit qu'il y avait un café dans les étages supérieurs. Elle y entraina son acolyte. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le Millenium Bridge. Éclairé, grouillant de monde. Derrière, ils pouvaient distinguer la cathédrale St Paul. Le diagnosticien se colla à la vitre, afin d'avoir le moins de reflets possible et pris de nombreuses photos.

La jeune femme était restée attablée. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter l'endroit des yeux, hypnotisée. Elle perçut du mouvement à ses côtés et sut que son compagnon était revenu. Elle soupira. « Quel endroit merveilleux pour se marier. »

Le diagnosticien échappa un léger rire. « Je ne suis pas sûr que Diana soit de votre avis. » Il vit le regard interrogatif de sa compagne. « On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça lui ait porté chance. » S'expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. « Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça... » Avoua-t-elle en le suivant vers la sortie.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, toujours une régal!

CHAPITRE XI

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » Souffla-t-elle, admirant les lumières du Parlement. Elle sentit l'homme dans son dos acquiescer. Quelques baisers déposés sur sa joue fraiche. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, à admirer le paysage tout simplement. Puis ils reprirent leur promenade. L'homme tira sur son bras. « Non, non, je ne monterais pas là dedans. » S'affola-t-elle en se débattant.

« Vous voulez vraiment avoir un point de vue magnifique? » Elle hocha la tête. « Et puis c'est notre dernier jour à Londres, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose d'exceptionnel. » Il sourit quand il la vit se diriger, résignée, vers la grande roue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait monter là-dedans. » Dit-elle alors que la nacelle s'élevait petit à petit. Pas très rassurée, elle vint se blottir contre l'homme à ses côtés. Elle essayait de fixer sa vue au loin, de se concentrer sur le paysage, mais la vue du vide sous ses pieds l'en empêchait. Il entoura son bras autour de ses épaules alors que de l'autre, il pointait certains monuments. Essayant de détourner son attention, sa phobie. Il la voyait devenir de plus en plus pâle. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, cherchant son pouls discrètement, y trouvant une certaine moiteur. Elle était réellement paniquée. La guidant vers le banc central, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le vide. Ils n'étaient même pas au quart de la hauteur finale. Le trajet risquait d'être long...

Il resta debout devant elle, faisant appuyer sa tête sur son abdomen, lui cachant la vue. Rapidement, la position devint inconfortable pour lui et il dut s'assoir. La panique ressurgit chez la jeune femme. Elle agrippa fermement sa main tout en fermant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Il réfléchit quelques instants aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, avant de la faire basculer sur le banc. S'allongeant sur elle, il prit immédiatement d'assaut sa bouche. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle ne se détende et réponde à ce baiser. Elle se perdit complètement dans les sensations qui lui étaient offertes. La rudesse du banc sous elle, le moelleux de ce corps chaud au-dessus du sien, cette barbe rugueuse. Et ces lèvres, et ces mains. Et cette langue qui venait caresser la sienne. Elle soupira.

Puis elle intensifia leur échange, agrippant ses cheveux, l'obligeant à être toujours plus près d'elle. Promenant son autre main de ses fesses musclées à sa joue barbue. Déboutonnant son manteau, se faufilant dessous. Il fallait qu'elle touche sa peau. Il lui en fallait plus. L'homme, lui, était ravi de ce déchainement de passion. Il y répondit en remontant une main de son genou jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Glissant sur le collant satiné avant d'entrer en contact avec une peau presque aussi douce. Il sourit contre la peau fine de son cou. Elle était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes.

Il se releva sur un coude afin de pouvoir ouvrir le manteau de sa compagne. Continuant de l'embrasser, sur les joues, le nez, le cou. Mordant subtilement le lobe de ses oreilles. Il risqua un regard en sa direction. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres tour à tour pincées ou gémissantes, elle semblait réellement apprécier cette pause douceur. Il glissa ses lèvres plus bas dans son cou. Portant ses mains au col de son chemisier. Défaisant très lentement les boutons, descendant sa bouche au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Un petit sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il découvrit le soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Avec envie et vénération, il y amena une main. Caressant avec respect cette peau si douce. S'abaissant lentement, y posant enfin ses lèvres. La nacelle s'emplit rapidement de doux soupirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd vienne les surprendre. L'homme se leva, son trouble visible. La directrice s'enroula dans son manteau et s'assit. Son employé regarda partout, droite, gauche, haut, bas. « Ce n'est que la structure. » Rassura-t-il. Il vit que sa compagne reboutonnait son haut. Il boita rapidement jusqu'à ses côtés, lui saisit les mains pour l'empêcher de recouvrir son corps. « Où en étions-nous ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit frissonner.

Elle ne flancha pas. « Les cabines sont en verres. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

L'homme sourit. Au moins, elle ne disait pas ne pas en avoir envie. Il se déplaça vers la verrière, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. « Personne au dessus. » Il lui sourit. Il se pencha. « Personne en dessous. Dr Cuddy... »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Souffla-t-elle. Pour la forme. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'il continue à la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser. Son corps hurlait ce besoin. Et il le savait. Il s'assit sur le banc devant elle, l'attirant à lui, la faisant assoir sur ses jambes.

Il l'embrassa avec passion. Refaisant naitre la flemme. Quelques soupirs, quelques mains baladeuses plus tard, elle défaisait déjà sa ceinture. Il leva ses hanches et son postérieur entra en contact avec la surface froide. Il frissonna de plaisir, le froid ne faisant qu'accroitre son excitation. Il fit lever la directrice. Partant du haut de ses genoux, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, sous sa jupe. Pour ne les redescendre qu'avec sa culotte. Elle ne vint pas de suite s'assoir sur lui, elle farfouilla quelques instants sa poche de manteau pour lui tendre un carré d'aluminium. Il sourit face à sa prévoyance.

Elle laissa sa tête rouler sur ses épaules, de longs gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Trop de sensations, trop de... Elle croqua la base de son cou. Elle ne tenait plus. Entre le rythme rapide qu'il avait instauré, la beauté de la ville en dessous d'eux et ce besoin presque vital d'être touchée, déshabillée, elle ne tenait plus. Elle sentit deux mains fermes la saisir par les hanches, bouger imperceptiblement l'angle. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle s'abandonne complètement au plaisir. Soupirant son nom alors que les vagues de bien-être déferlaient sur son corps tout entier.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua le fin sourire de l'homme. Son homme, elle pouvait le dire, à présent. Elle sourit, à ces deux constatations. Sa bouche s'étira d'autant plus quand deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. La maintenant dans cette exacte position.

Les jambes flageolantes, la tête remplie de souvenir, ils descendirent de la cabine, comblés. La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte. L'homme à ses côtés essaya de la faire bouger, avant de suivre son regard. Il éclata de rire.

« Une photo souvenir ? » Demanda la vendeuse, le visage rosé, en leur présentant les quelques photos qui avaient été prises durant leur ascension.

Quelques passants sourirent en voyant les écrans. La doyenne sortit son portefeuille. « Combien pour le tout ? » Le diagnosticien dut se retenir au comptoir, pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Sa compagne lui lança un regard mauvais.

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sous ses yeux. « Voyez le bon côté de la chose. On ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt, notre première deuxième fois. »


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

Une fois dans le taxi, ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot. Elle était montée la première et s'était accolée à la vitre, qu'elle ne lâchait plus des yeux. La jeune femme semblait encore furieuse suite à leur petit incident. Enfin, petit aux yeux du diagnosticien. Petit parce qu'il se savait à un océan de son lieu de travail. Petit parce qu'il savait donc qu'aucun d'eux n'en souffrirait, ni à leur retour, ni jamais. Petit parce même si la photo ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur activité, leur pudeur restait intacte. Il sourit, une chance qu'ils aient gardé leurs manteaux, surtout elle...

La directrice fumait littéralement de colère. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entrainer là-dedans ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser convaincre ? Renoncer si facilement à ses principes et sa dignité ? Elle aurait bien voulu sortir les photographies de son sac, les regarder encore une fois. Pour savoir ce que les autres avaient pu voir, rien de plus. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se calmer. Une image surgit devant ses paupières closes. Eux, en train de faire l'amour. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, elle laissait échapper un soupir de contentement. Lui, la regardait avec une certaine lueur, sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait pas du reste de la photo. Seuls ces souvenirs lui importaient. Ce bonheur, cette magie, presque, qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire.

Elle inspira. Ils étaient loin, très loin de Princeton. Elle avait récupéré les trois clichés sur lesquels ils apparaissaient. Avait graissé la patte de l'hôtesse qui avait effacé les photos du disque dur de son ordinateur. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Plus qu'à profiter. Elle tourna la tête vers son amant, un peu inquiète. Il regardait à travers la vitre opposée. Elle glissa sur le siège, s'approchant de lui. Il ne semblait pas remarquer son mouvement. Elle avança un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient côte à côte. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle posa une main sur sa cuisse, et sa tête sur son épaule.

« On ne fait plus la tête ? » L'accueillit une voix taquine. L'homme la repoussa, afin de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Pour ensuite la serrer contre lui. « Là, on est confortable ? » Continua-t-il à se moquer gentiment. C'est alors qu'il croisa une paire d'yeux bleus. Il s'y accrocha, s'y perdit, complètement. Cette tendresse, cette douceur, cet... amour ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser, analyser son geste, il avait porté sa main au visage de sa compagne. Caressant ses joues fraiches et douces. Ne décrochant toujours pas leurs regards. Petit à petit, ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire fine, se retrouvant dans son cou gracieux. Les doigts s'ouvrirent, la main se posa à plat dans ce cou si chaud. Et l'attira à lui. Pour unir avec délicatesse leurs lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia en un temps record. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, se caressèrent. Leurs mains se baladèrent, sur le corps l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient totalement oublié où ils étaient. Un coup de frein un peu brusque les ramena à la réalité. La doyenne s'empressa de tendre les billets au chauffeur et de suivre son amant à l'intérieur. Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, l'homme la plaqua contre la paroi, reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres. Passionnément, un peu brusquement. Pressant davantage son corps contre le mur, il l'attrapa par l'arrière du genou, lui faisant relever la jambe jusqu'à sa taille. Caressant, pétrissant sa cuisse, ses fesses.

Pas le temps de protester, les portes s'ouvraient. Ils parcoururent le hall à la hâte. Si tôt entrés dans leur suite, il posa ses deux mains dans son cou et l'embrassa. Toujours aussi passionnément. Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et chassa son manteau. La pièce de laine ôtée, il s'attaqua à son chemisier. Deux mains sur les siennes l'interrompirent. « On a toute la nuit devant nous... » Murmura la jeune femme d'un air coquin.

Elle retira le manteau de son amant, l'accrocha à la patère. Elle se baissa, lui offrant intentionnellement une vue sur ses fesses arrondies, ramassa son duffel-coat et l'accrocha. Elle se tourna vers le diagnosticien. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle lui tendit la main et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le fit assoir sur le bord du lit, restant debout entre ses jambes. Ainsi, ils étaient à la même hauteur.

Elle caressa ses joues barbues, s'amusant de cette sensation de picotement sous ses doigts. Elle parcourut ses lèvres fines de ses index, laissant l'homme les aspirer, les mordiller. Elle traça l'arête de son nez, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Glissant sa bouche de plus en plus bas. Trouvant enfin la sienne dans un soupir mutuel. L'homme l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua contre son torse. Il pressa ses fesses avant de remonter ses mains le long de son dos. Arrivé à sa nuque, il inclina légèrement la tête de sa compagne et intensifia le baiser.

Rapidement le chemisier tomba au sol, suivit de près par la chemise de l'homme. Ce dernier rompit quelques instants leur embrassade afin d'admirer la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui. Un hochement de tête approbatif, et il plongeait dans son cou. L'embrassant, la mordillant. Suçotant parfois cette peau fine. Avant de descendre, enfin, vers la terre promise. Multitâche, il réussit à lui retirer sa jupe en même temps. Ravi de pouvoir enfin caresser ses fesses à demi nues.

Il protesta, vigoureusement, quand elle recula et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se laissa choir sur le lit. Après tout, il y avait plus désagréable comme spectacle que Lisa Cuddy uniquement en petite culotte à dentelle. Quand il la vit revenir, il se redressa, l'invitant à reprendre sa place entre ses jambes. Ce qu'elle fit. Pour ensuite se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, déboutonnant son pantalon, le mettant à nu.

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité, comprenant qu'elle allait se retrouver nez à nez avec sa cicatrice. Il voulut maintenir le pantalon en place, mais il était déjà autour de ses chevilles. Il posa alors sa main sur la balafre. La jeune femme, occupée à le dévêtir, ne se rendit pas compte de suite de sa gène. Ce n'est que quand elle vit un mini-Greg un peu faiblard et la main de son propriétaire qu'elle comprit. Elle lui lança un regard encourageant, rassurant. Avant d'embrasser son nouveau partenaire de jeu. En quelques coups de langue habiles, il avait retrouvé sa vigueur toute masculine. Elle continua à le contenter de sa bouche, ravie par ses gémissements. Elle l'aida à enfiler le manteau de latex et se redressa.

Elle fut happée par deux mains puissantes la projetant sur le lit. Elle arrêta brusquement de rire quand l'homme grimpa sur le lit à son tour. Avançant en rampant vers elle, il avait quelque chose de félin qui l'excitait terriblement. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une petite souris prise au piège, prête à être dévorée. C'est ce qu'elle fut. Dévorée de baisers. Le diagnosticien profita de sa position pour lui retirer son dernier vêtement. A cheval sur elle, il la regardait intensément, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Elle, se mordait les lèvres, anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

« Non ! » Blâma-t-elle quand il se redressa, frustrée. Pour mieux gémir quelques secondes plus tard, quand il s'accroupit entre ses jambes. Elle avait toujours aimé l'écouter parler, argumenter. Mais là, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle trouvait cette nouvelle façon de se servir de sa bouche tout à son goût. De loin, celle qu'elle préférait.

« Mmhh. » Soupira-t-elle de bonheur alors qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à elle. L'embrassant, le cajolant. Elle lui laissa imposer le rythme, vif et rapide, se contentant de profiter du moment, de lui. Notant chaque détail, chacun de ses mouvements, de ses soupirs. Comme si ça devait être la dernière fois. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Il poussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le visage, déposa encore un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser, de la toucher. De l'avoir près de lui. Il avait très longtemps espéré ce moment, l'avoir à lui, pour lui. Et c'était enfin le cas. Il inspira profondément, humant le doux effluve de son corps, de ses cheveux. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec qui que ce soit depuis... Stacy. Il se demandait s'il avait alors ressenti ce bonheur, cette communion. Parce que même s'il avait aimé l'avocate, jamais il ne s'était senti en aussi parfaite osmose qu'à ce moment-là. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue contre laquelle il reposait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer par la respiration lente et régulière à côté de lui, s'y calquant. S'endormant, enfin, paisiblement.


End file.
